The Chronicles of Riley
by NakedBaker
Summary: Follow Alex Riley on his journey to get back to the main roster. SLASH! SMUT! M/M If that's not your thing then don't read! Rated M for a reason!
1. AlexBrad

_D__isclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the wrestlers used in this story, if I did they would never leave my bed. This is purely a fantasy and is not intended to imply the sexuality of the wrestlers mentioned. What they do in the personal lives is their own business._**

x~

_Pairing; Alex Riley/Brad Maddox_

Brad is inside his office, dressed in his signature suit, looking rather pleased with himself. He's sitting on his chair, facing away from his desk, staring up at a poster of himself that he put on the wall when he got the GM job, while he's talking on the phone. He's just booked a match for John Cena to face Randy Orton for the WWE championship at Night of Champions and he realizes how much of a ratings winner this is. "Yes Mr McMahon, that's right, Orton Vs Cena. Am I amazing or what?" Brad smirks to himself. His smirk soon subsides however, when somebody bashes on his office door. Brad rolls his eyes and removes the phone from his ear, covering the speaker on it before yelling "Come in." in a rather unenthusiastic tone. He hates being disturbed when he's in the middle of something. Especially when he's trying to impress his boss. The office door flies open and a man walks into the office. Brad puts the phone to his ear and tells Vince "I have a guest, I'm going to have to go." before hanging up the phone and swirling his chair around to face the man who barged in on him.

"Alex." Brad says surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be on NXT?" Brad asks with a cocky grin on his face. The man -now revealed to be Alex Riley- is not impressed. He has an angry look on his face. Not that Brad notices, he's too busy checking out Alex's bulge in the jeans he's wearing. "That's just it Maddox, now you're in charge, I was hoping you'd help me get back to the main roster. Its insane that you keep me with a bunch of rookies." Alex explains to Maddox. Alex takes a seat on the couch opposite Brad's desk, inadvertently giving Brad a perfect view of that ass that his jeans hug so tightly as he does so. Brad is transfixed by that ass. So perfectly sculpted. Not as good as his own of course but well, its hot none the less. Just as Brad's mind trails into a fantasy Alex interrupts him. "Well?" Alex asks. Brad snaps out of his trance. "Oh. I'm sorry I was just.. Never mind." Brad says to the handsome man. "Anyway.. I can't put you back on the main roster, Alex. Only Vince can do that." Brad says to the man. Alex shifts around in his seat, getting himself more comfortable. Brad is staring once again. "That sucks! I'm better than half the guys that are getting everything handed to them!" Alex snaps. Brad looks down at his own pants, where a tent is starting to grow. God, that tone Alex is using almost makes him want to cum on the spot. Brad curses himself. He's always so horny, its constant. Its how he got his GM job in the first place, he fucked his way to the top. Alex walked in there in his black shirt, with the top button undone and those tight jeans. He'd have to be an idiot to not be attracted to the man. Brad decides that he has to make a move. What's the worst that could happen? If Alex refuses he'll just get Vince to fire him. Job done.

"Maybe there is something you can do." Brad smirks, he places his right hand over his bulge and runs his hand over it, trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling he's getting down there. Alex clocks on to this and is intrigued. He pretends he doesn't notice and simply says "And what is that Brad?" Alex snaps his legs open in his seated position to show Brad his bulge once again. Brad has now lost it, he's rubbing his own bulge frantically and biting his lip. "I would do" Alex starts to talk when he realizes Brad isn't paying attention. He clicks his fingers to make Brad snap out of it once again. Brad just looks up at Alex's eyes. "...I would do ANYTHING to get back on the roster.." Alex licks his lips, for Brad's purpose. Sure, Alex feels bad that he has to whore himself to get where he wants but he can't handle being so low on the card. Besides, Brad is a good looking guy. Its not like Alex has never been with guys before. He was fucking Mike Mizanin for months when he was his rookie and since then has embraced guys as well as girls. "Anything."Alex repeats again, with emphasis as he reaches his hand for his zipper. He slowly lowers his zipper and Brad picks up the pace on his growing bulge. He's now fully hard in his pants. He is anxiously awaiting to see Alex's length. He wont have to wait long. Alex stands from the couch and pops the button on his jeans, he pulls them down and slips them off leaving him in just his tight white boxer shorts. Brad nods his head in approval. Alex then walks over to Brad's desk and climbs on it. He angles himself so he is sat with his legs open right in front of Brad. His bulge about 3 feet away from Brad's face.

"If you talk to Vince about getting me on the main roster.. I'll let you pound me into oblivion." Alex says. Brad watches Alex's crotch as it starts to swell inside his boxers. Brad is completely shocked and incredibly turned on. He looks up at Alex's eyes. Those eyes. He looks so innocent but he's nothing but a fucking tease. "We have a deal!" Brad says to Alex. He reaches his hand out and runs his finger across the front of Alex's boxers, across that bulge. He feels it pulsating under his touch. A light moan escapes Alex's lips. Alex jolts his hips forward into Brad's touch, deliberately teasing the horny GM. "That's what I like to hear, Braddy." Alex giggles. Braddy? Nicknames already? Brad grabs the waistband of Alex's boxers and Alex raises his hips as Brad pulls them down to Alex's ankles. He's almost hit in the face by Alex's semi-hard shaft. "Fuck me, how big is that thing?" Brad asks, genuinely curious. Alex smirks. Brad takes the shaft into his hand and starts to stroke Alex to hardness, playing with Alex's foreskin, pulling it back to take a look at Alex's juicy head. Alex is hard in no time. Without warning Brad lowers himself from his seat and kneels down right in front of Alex. He takes a moment to admire Alex's 9 inch erect shaft, the shiny purple head poking out of the skin and those huge balls that hang below, and are currently not hanging as much as they should be due to the desk obstructing them. Brad lifts up Alex's his dick and shoves his head straight into the balls, immediately rolling them around in his mouth, licking them, loving the salty taste he receives from them. Alex throws his head back and leans back on his elbows on the desk. Brad laps up Alex's ball sweat and uses his hand to furiously wank Alex's cock. "You're such a horny slut, boss." Alex winks. Brad removes Alex's balls from his mouth and licks his lips. Alex grabs his length and smacks Brad's cheek with it, who is taking it like a bitch. Brad attempts to catch the dick in his mouth each time Alex slaps him with it, which amuses Alex to no end.

"What a whore." Alex laughs. He then feeds his cock into Brad's waiting mouth and Brad gets to work, he swirls his tongue around the head and that sends Alex into overdrive. He starts thrusting into Brad's mouth, fucking his bosses mouth. Brad gags and spits the cock out, leaving a trail of drool to slide off Alex's dick while he recuperates. Alex laughs. He can't help it. "Can't handle my dick, whore?" Alex asks. Brad responds by going back down on Alex's dick. Brad works the dick in his mouth. "Your mouth is good for more than just talking." Alex moans out. Brad puts his oral skills to great use and after a few attempts he manages to deep throat all 9 inches of Alex's cock. Once Brad is all the way down he licks the underside of Alex's cock which drives Alex over the edge. "Yeah suck that dick." Alex says sluttishly. He's gripping the desk pretty tightly to keep his balance. The warmth and wetness of Brad's mouth and tongue working his dick is sending him over the edge. He doesn't want the blowjob to end but it has to. He roughly grabs Brad's hair and pulls him from his dick, which grants him an unsatisfied groan from Brad. "Why did you stop me?" Brad asks. Alex giggles. "Time for the main event." Alex says. He then gets up from the desk and turns around, showing Brad his fat, juicy ass. Brad gives his ass a slap. Alex hisses. Brad left a red hand print on Alex's ass from the slap. Brad then parts Alex's cheeks to expose his tight, slightly hairy, pink hole. Its too good to resist. Brad dives straight between Alex's cheeks and licks around his tight hole, shocking Alex. "Awh yeah! Eat me out you dirty fucker!" Alex begs. Brad moans at the taste, he slips his tongue into Alex's hairy hole and immediately feel it loosen and accept his tongue. "Yeah baby! Get your fucking fingers in there and twist it!" Alex pushes his ass back, trying to get Brad's tongue in as deep as possible. Brad attempts to slip one of his fingers into Alex's hole along with his tongue and after little effort, the digit slots in. Brad joyfully jabs the finger in all the way to the knuckle, all the while lapping up Alex's ass juice with his tongue. Alex is moaning like a whore. His eyes are bulging, he's in ecstasy. "Mmmph!" Brad moans out. He jabs a second and third finger, without warning into Alex's loosened hole making Alex scream out in both pain and joy. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Alex begs Brad. Brad removes his fingers and tongue and Alex groans at the empty feeling he suddenly has. "Now who is the whore?" Brad laughs, slapping Alex's ass again.

Brad makes quick work of his belt and quickly pulls down his suit pants and is left in his Superman boxer shorts. Riley looks back at Brad and notices the boxers. "You clearly wasn't expecting anyone to see those today." he laughs. Brad is embarrassed and quickly drops them. Alex is still laughing when Brad roughly forces his 8 inch, fat cock inside Alex's hole. Alex screams out at the unexpected intrusion. Tears roll down Alex's face where it hurts more than he'd planned. Brad smirks. "That'll teach you for laughing at SuperBrad." Alex groans. He chuckles a little at the nickname. Who knew Brad had a sex name? Brad slowly removes his shaft until just the head remains inside Alex's hole before roughly shoving all 8 inches back in again. "Ah! Fuck! Yeah! So good! Fuck that hole!" Alex cries. Brad is happy to oblige, he starts to rapidly thrust in and out of Riley's hole. "Mmm! Fuck me harder!" Alex pleads. He's being such a whore. Brad continues to ram his cock in and out of Alex's hot hole. Sweat drips from his body but not as bad as Alex, who is sweating like a pig and moaning like the biggest whore. Brad feels the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach, his climax is coming soon. Alex is also close. Brad is fucking his hole in such a satisfying way that he doesn't even have to touch his dick. "Say my name!" Brad yells as he hits Alex's prostate repeatedly with each thrust. Alex mumbles out "B-Brad!" and Brad slaps the ass he is currently fucking into oblivion. Alex winces. "Not that name!" Brad bites down on Alex's back trying to stifle his own moans. Alex is confused and also having too much pleasure to really understand what he means. "Say my name or no cum for you!" Brad yells, in the throws of passion. He's still pummeling Alex at a frenzied pace. Alex finally comes on to what Brad means. "Mmm SuperBrad!" he screams as he shoots 6 shots of sticky cum all over the desk and down his own leg. Brad smirks after hearing it. Alex's walls constrict against Brad's dick and he knows he won't last much longer. Alex quickly forces Brad out of his hole and gets on his knees in front of the desk with his mouth wide open, waiting for Brad to cum. "Cum!" Alex shouts. Brad starts to furiously wank his cock while looking down at the sluttish Alex, it doesn't take long before Brad roars out like a demon and shoots his load all over Alex's face, most of it misses its destination of Alex's mouth and instead goes into Alex's hair and around his face. Alex licks Brad's dick clean of all the cum. The sight is so hot, if Brad hadn't just came he'd cum on the spot. Alex licks his lips trying to get all the loose cum off his face. Brad slumps himself back onto his office chair and watches in amusement. Then he picks up his Superman boxer shorts and wipes the cum off Alex's face with a smirk. He then hands Alex the cum stained boxers. "Remember the name." Brad says. He stands up and puts his pants back on. Alex is still catching his breath. "Thanks for that, Mr Riley." Brad smirks before leaving his office. "What about my roster slot?!" Alex yells but his fuck buddy is already gone.

x~

This was my first attempt at writing slash and my first story on FanFiction in general.. I'd appreciate any reviews. I hope its not that bad. I intend to make this a series with different pairings, I'm taking requests. Note: One of the pairing MUST be Alex. ;)


	2. AlexTriple H

_Pairing: Alex/Triple H_

Its been a whole 24 hours since Alex's sluttish encounter with the RAW GM and he's been flooded with guilt ever since. Not to mention seething with rage that Brad double crossed him like he did. Alex did keep Brad's underwear, he figures he can use it to blackmail the GM, plus he loves to give them a sniff once in a while and stare at Brad's dry cum all over the logo. Its such a turn on.

Alex is walking around the arena in his wrestling gear, after jobbing to Corey Graves on NXT. He's slightly sweaty. During the match, Graves' hands roamed all over Alex's ass and Alex had to try his hardest to stay focused and hide his growing erection.

He walks into the empty locker room and takes a seat on the bench, sighing as he remembers how much he hates jobbing like this. And also at how much he enjoyed being groped by Graves. He tries his hardest not to think about the tattooed stud but its no use. Those hands were all over his ass. He would have jumped him if they weren't in the middle of a match. Fuck. Alex looks down at his trunks, he's starting to show a very visible tent inside his trunks.

Alex curses himself "Not now." he takes his hand and tries to adjust the growing erection to comfort him. Its not working.

Noises can be heard from down the hall and Alex recognizes the voices as the bosses daughter, Stephanie and her husband, Triple H. They seem to be.. Arguing? Alex can't quite make out what they're arguing about though. He walks towards the locker room door to get a closer listen but by the time he gets there he hears Stephanie walking away and Triple H saying "Stephie, wait!" with a sigh.

A devilish smirk crosses Alex's lips. The idea pops into Alex's head that now is the perfect time to strike. He opens the locker room door and follows Triple H..

Alex is walking behind Triple H, watching Hunter's ass move around as he goes. He licks his lips. He's prepared to do anything for his roster slot. Once they reach the very quiet and empty -besides a few cars- parking lot, Alex calls out "Hunter!" Hunter groans out as he turns around. "What do you want, Riley?" he asks. He sees the cocky grin plastered on Alex's face.

Alex approaches the older man, who is now leaning against his car. Alex smiles seductively. "I was wondering if we could.. Come to a deal." Alex suggests, rather obviously staring at the mammoth, flaccid bulge in Hunter's pants. Hunter doesn't notice this and simply asks "What kind of deal?" Hunter is completely uninterested. Alex continues to approach the authority figure until he's right in front of Hunter. Uncomfortably close. Hunter wonders what the hell is going on. Alex looks up at the older man's eyes "Its about, getting me on the main roster again." Alex explains. Hunter laughs him off. "You want me to get you on the main roster? Why would I do a thing like that?" Hunter asks, not even half serious.

"Because I can suck cock like a pro." Alex boldly replies. He places his hand on Hunter's jean covered bulge. Hunter is initially replused but for some reason he doesn't attempt to stop Alex. Alex giggles at the older man, glad that his plan seems to be working. He starts to work on the zipper of Hunter's jeans when Hunter finally moves. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks. He is kinda scared because he actually quite liked it.

"I'm going to take care of your needs, Hunter. Then you're going to take care of mine." Alex says calmly. Hunter is still getting over the shock. "I'm a married man." Hunter replies. Alex doesn't listen and instead he turns around and starts to shake his ass against Hunter's erection and feels the older mans length starting to come to life. Alex's next action shocks Hunter even further. Alex lowers the back of his trunks and exposes his perfect ass to The Game.

Hunter can't stop staring at Alex's well sculpted posterior. Even less so when Alex begins to flex his ass muscles. Hunter inexplicably drops to his knees to get a better look at Alex's ass. Alex moans out as he feels Hunter's hand connect with his ass. Alex smirks to himself now he has Hunter right where he wants him.

Hunter hates himself but he's been so busy lately that he and Stephanie have had no time for one another, he has needs too. And Alex is offering to help him release. Hunter is mesmerized by Alex's ass, he slowly parts Alex's ass cheeks and is delighted by the hair around the hole. "Mmm. Fuck." Hunter murmurs.

"You like my hot hole? Wanna fill it with that huge monster in your pants?" Alex asks Hunter. Hunter can't believe he's turned on by the younger man. He's never been with a guy before, except for a little experimenting with Shawn between sticking it in Stephanie and Chyna.

"I fucking love your hot hole. I wanna tongue it." Hunter responds. He asks himself why he said that, he has no idea. Alex pushes his ass back closer to Hunter's face. "Its all yours if you promise to give me a shot." Alex looks back at Hunter and sees Hunter nodding his head.

Alex smirks once again before moving away slightly to position himself by the car. He loves the way Hunter crawls after his ass. Alex kicks off his trunks and parts his legs wide, using Hunter's family car to keep a balance as he bends over. Hunter can't believe the sight. Alex looks so whorish and delicious, his ample cheeks covering his tiny hole. Hunter roughly parts Alex's cheeks once again and slowly works his finger around the hole. He feels it twitch under his touch.

He shudders at the feeling. Hunter then wets his lips before sticking his wide tongue between Riley's ample cheeks and begins licking at the hairy hole of his younger conquest. Alex lets out a sluttish moan when Hunter's tongue connects with his hole for the first time.

"Fuck! You taste so good!" Hunter says to Alex as he comes up for air. He can taste traces of Brad's cock from Alex's hole where the slut didn't shower after last nights fuck session. Hunter attacks the hole once more, lapping up the musky taste. His tongue finally enters Alex's hole and Hunter feasts on it like a hungry animal. Alex continues to moan and wiggle his ass around, loving the pleasure Hunter's tongue is giving to him.

"Yeah. You love my fat, slutty butt don't you boss? Bet your wife never lets you do this!" Alex yells to the older man, who is on his knees, lapping at his hole, jabbing his tongue in as far as possible. Hunter moans into Alex's ass before blowing straight into Alex's loosened and tongue-filled hole. Alex yells out in delight "Yes! Do it again!" Alex pleads. Hunter happily obliges. Alex is in pure bliss.

He suddenly feels empty when Hunter's tongue is removed. Alex is about to moan at Hunter for stopping when he hears Hunter's flies opening. Alex quickly turns around and drops to his knees. Hunter pulls down his jeans and Alex is delighted, not to mention surprised to find that Hunter is going commando. Alex stares in amazement at Hunter's cock. Its huge! Alex grips the base of it and just stares at it for a while.

Its thicker than Brad's and that's quite a feat and also much bigger. Bigger than his own, standing at a massive 10 and a half inches. "Fuck me! No wonder why Steph's always cheerful." Alex laughs. He wonders how he's going to tackle the beast.

He brings the head to his lips and darts his tongue out, Hunter jolts at the sensation. Alex can taste Hunter's sweat from where his cock has been trapped in those jeans all day. He's surprised how his dick even fits in them. He feels a slap come across his face. "No teasing. Just suck my cock!" Hunter begs. Alex is delighted by the stinging sensation on his cheeks and decides to tackle the monster head on.

He takes the head of Hunter's cock into his mouth. He can barely fit the head in there. He slurps up the taste of Hunter's perfect cock. Hunter throws his head back in ecstasy. Alex continues to ease Hunter's cock down his throat, managing a few more inches. Alex's mouth is stuffed with Hunter's cock but Hunter is not impressed. "Thought you said you can suck cock like a pro?" Hunter jokes, giving Alex a second slap which causes Alex to retaliate by sinking his teeth into Hunter's dick. "Ah you fucker!" Hunter cries out.

But Alex continues to go down on Hunter, taking in as much of Hunter's cock as possible. He's managed to jam 7 inches of Hunter's big, fat cock down his throat but he can't manage any more. The girth is just too huge to manage any more than that. Even with Alex's expert skills. He tries his hardest not to gag on his feast but Hunter brings a stop to that by grabbing the back of Alex's head and forcing another 2 inches into Alex's overstuffed mouth.

Alex is forced to withdraw, his eyes are watering and he's gagging. "Fuck me. That's too big, even for me." Alex says to Hunter, who is grinning like the cat that got the cream. "Can't wait to have that jammed up my ass." Alex sluttishly says to Hunter, as an invite.

Alex stands again and walks over to the boot of the car. He climbs on the car and sprawls himself out over it, rather desperately. He lifts his legs in the air and sighs at the air reaching his hole. Hunter can't believe that Alex is displaying himself like that. So desperate for cock deep in his ass.

Hunter follows Alex to the boot and takes a look at the sight in front of him. "Fuck. Me." Hunter mutters. Alex giggles "Awh man, I was hoping you'd tear me a new one." Alex pouts. He looks so hot spread out like this. So innocent and so slutty at the same time.

"Got any lube?" Hunter asks Alex. Its not that he cares for Alex much but he doesn't want to hurt him. Its going to take a lot more prep before Alex is ready to take his cock. He's flabbergasted by the response he gets. "No lube. Just fucking fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am!" Alex begs. Hunter thinks Alex is insane.

Hunter doesn't refuse however, he lines his massive cock up to Alex's tiny and starts to jab his cock at the hole a few times. After about a minute, Alex's hole starts to open up again and accepts the head of Hunter's cock. Alex screams out in pain at the intrusion. Fuck, its going to hurt in the morning but right now Alex is too horny to care. Hunter can feel Alex's walls resisting and constricting against his cock and it almost sends him over the edge right then and there.

"Mmmph! Shit! So fucking tight!" Hunter groans. He slowly pushes another inch or two inside Alex's cavern, loving the way Alex's walls hug his cock extremely tightly. Alex continues to scream at the massive cock penetrating his practically unprepared hole. But Alex keeps begging for cock "Shove it in. Come on." he begs. He opens his legs wider than he imagined he could to open up more space for Hunter's giant length.

Sweat is pouring from Alex's face as Hunter finally manages to bury his entire cock to the hilt of Alex's cavern. Alex can feel Hunter's hairy, heavy balls slapping against his skin as Hunter slowly tries to get Alex used to his cock. Hunter's cock feels suffocated but he can slowly feel Alex loosening.

"What are you waiting for? Move!" Alex cries in bliss. He even starts to ride Hunter's dick the best he can. Desperate to get pounded by the older stud. Hunter is still in total disbelief that Alex is actually begging for his cock to destroy him. He's never heard something so insane, yet arousing at the same time.

"Fine, you little bitch. I was trying to save you pain but you asked for it." Hunter groans. Alex licks his lips with anticipation. Hunter pulls his dick out all the way to the head before slamming it at full force straight into Alex's hole again making Alex scream out his name. "Mm fuck me Paul, fuck me!"

Hunter then repeats the process three times, before picking up the pace. Soon, Hunter is fucking Alex at a fast but steady pace. Alex grips his own dick and starts to wank himself off in time with Hunter's thrusts. He grips onto the car as hard as possible as he forces himself down further on Hunter's dick. "Take it all, whore!" Hunter moans out.

"Such a slut, Riley." he adds as he pounds Alex into a frenzy. Alex nods his head. He can't really comprehend anything right now. He feels light headed where Hunter is inside him so deep, so wide. He's sure he'll be bleeding later but he couldn't care less. He has a goal to achieve and he will achieve it.

Alex feels the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach and knows its almost the end of the conquest. He frantically wanks his dick as fast as he possibly can while Hunter pounds away at his stretched hole. The fucking is so intense that the car's alarm goes off and the two realize they have to hurry. Neither of them want to be caught like this, least of all Hunter.

Alex forces himself down on Hunter's cock once again, moaning in sheer bliss, as well as a little pain. He is mumbling incoherently and is bright red from the session going on right now. Hunter cries out "I'm gonna cum!" and Alex is pleased. Alex tenses his ass muscles around Hunter's cock and that tips him over the edge. Hunter cries out in sheer ecstasy as he unloads a huge wad of cum into Alex's warm cavern. Alex is so delighted at the feeling. Hunter continues to pound Alex's hole, determined to help his younger conquest over the edge. He takes Alex's cock into his hand and furiously jacks Alex off. The young man winces and bites his lip as cum shoots from his 9 inch cock. Cum flies everywhere.

Hunter then pulls out of Alex, his cock covered in his own cum, he slips his pants back on. Alex is catching his breath on the boot of the car. A smirk is plastered all over Alex's face. "That was fucking amazing." Alex says. He reaches his hand down to his well fucked hole and scoops a little cum from the still wide open passage. He brings it to his lips and savors the taste of Triple H.

Hunter says absolutely nothing. He now feels guilty for cheating on Stephanie.

Once Alex has regained his breath he removes himself from the boot of Hunter's car, still covered in his own cum.

Hunter gets into his car and looks back at Alex, who is freely walking around with Hunter's cum dripping from his ass. "You sure do know how to play the Game." Hunter smirks. He starts his car, which confuses Alex. "Where are you going?" Alex asks. Hunter says nothing and just drives off, leaving Alex soaked in his own cum and naked in the parking lot.

"I'd better get my roster slot!" Alex yells to Triple H. He sighs, realizing that he has been played by The Game..

x~

Reviews would be great :) I hope this is an improvement on my last chapter.. Anyways, I'm taking requests for the next chapter. From now on, Alex is working his way to the top so the next pairing ideally needs to be either an NXT guy or a jobber who is barely on television. If you have a suggestion, let me know in your reviews.


	3. AlexCurt

_Pairing: Alex/Curt Hawkins_

Its been 20 minutes since Alex whored himself out to Triple H and he's still covered in his own cum, his bosses cum still dripping from his incredible ass. Alex decides he needs a shower after the long fucking he received, he starts to feel the shame again. He creeps back into the locker room, hanging his head in utter shame.

He walks into the locker room and runs over to his locker, he takes his bag from his locker and slips out of the trunks he was forced to put back on after his conquest. He opens up his bag and puts the trunks in. He's now standing butt ass naked in the locker room, the cool air hitting him in places he didn't know existed.

He shuffles through his bag for a towel when the cum stained boxers Brad gave him fall from the bag. Alex sighs and bends down to pick them up. He can't resist sniffing the pair. Shit, they smell so good. He gives some of the dry cum on the Superman logo a lick before throwing the trunks back in the bag and taking himself over to the showers, shower supplies in hand. He's relieved to find the showers empty. He sets his towel down and heads over to one of the larger showers.

He turns on the shower head and lets the water hit his face, possibly to wash away the shameful feeling he feels. He closes his eyes as he stands under the shower head. He moans at the feeling of the water pouring over his abused body. Its a sight to see, Alex totally nude and soaking wet, water dripping down his abs, down his back and the odd droplet creeping down his ass crack to his still opened up hole.

He giggles at the feeling of the water sneaking inside his used hole.

He still feels dirty so he decides to wash himself. He takes his soap and starts to rub his body, lathering himself up. He pays extra attention to his ass and the crack. Alex is enjoying his shower so much that he doesn't hear the locker room door opening.

In storms Curt Hawkins, who is dressed in his wrestling tights. He's clearly not long had a match himself. He's out of breath. He takes a seat on the bench nearest to his locker and closes his eyes. He can hear the shower on but thinks nothing of it, just one of the guys cooling off after a match, the usual.

Curt's cell phone goes off from inside his locker. He opens his eyes and opens up his locker. He shuffles around in his locker and pulls out his phone. He has a message from Lizzie. His partner who he hasn't seen for 3 weeks. His face lights up. He opens the message to see a picture of Lizzie's ample breasts, trapped inside a bra. He licks his lips. He feels his tights starting to swell.

He looks down at his tights and sighs. "Damn babe.." he mumbles. He quickly tries to cover his bulge as Alex comes out of the shower.

Curt can't help but stare at Alex, who looks like some kind of Greek god, soaking wet and he can clearly see the outline of Alex's bulge as he walks past. Its doing absolutely nothing to sooth his erection. Curt's hands are the only thing saving him from being busted right now.

Alex looks at Curt. Curt gets a glimpse of those eyes and is dumfounded. He'd always had a crush on Alex and is marveling the sight before him. "Hey buddy, rough day?" Alex asks Curt. Curt doesn't know what to say. He's about to speak when Alex bends over to reach into his bag, giving Curt a view of that perfect ass. Curt bites his lip as he's transfixed by Alex's ass.

Alex puts his toiletries away in his bag and zips up his bag. He shakes his ass, inadvertently as he does so and Curt can see the way Alex's ass vibrates. Fuck. Hawkins is throbbing in his pants. He should really look away but he can't. He's mesmerized by Alex's ass. Its as if Alex could hypnotize men with his ass.

Curt can't help but slip one hand down his tights and grip his shaft to ease himself. Alex turns around and catches Hawkins red handed. A smirk crosses his lips. "Well well, Hawkins. Who knew?" Alex laughs. Curt looks up at Alex in shock. He turns bright pink from embarrassment. His tongue hangs from his mouth as he stares up at Alex's eyes.

Alex approaches Curt and Curt shuffles around in his seat. Alex arrives at his destination in front of Curt and he gently grabs Curt's hand, which is still stuffed down his pants. He pulls the hand from Hawkins' pants and slowly lifts the hand to his lips. Alex darts his tongue out and licks Curt's hand, making Curt shiver. Alex laps up the taste of Curt's sweaty palm, he can taste Curt's cock on it. Alex winks at Curt. "If you wanted to fuck, why didn't you just say so? You little pervert!" Alex says to the blond who can't look Alex in the eye.

Alex trails Curt's hand down his wet abs before resting it on the top of his towel. Curt looks up at Alex. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Curt finally speaks. Alex shushes him and uses Curt's hand to drop his towel.

Alex now stands naked with a slutty grin on his face. Curt stares at the mans dick. He can't help it. He actually drools a little makes Alex laugh.

"You want this dick?" Alex asks the blond. He grabs hold of his dick and plays with the head, deliberately provoking Hawkins into making a move. Hawkins nods his head. "Say it!" Alex snaps.

"I want your dick." Hawkins mumbles out. He feels ashamed but its too late to go back now. Alex chuckles. "You act all sweet and innocent but you're nothing but a little cock whore really." Alex taunts.

That's when Curt snaps. He stands up and roughly grabs Alex and slams him into the lockers opposite. "Oh. Kinky." Alex whispers into Curt's ear. He then gives Curt's ear a soft lick, sending Hawkins into overdrive. Curt shoves his mouth against Alex's and forces his tongue against the dark haired stud's mouth, asking for an invitation. Alex very happily accepts Curt's tongue and their kiss very quickly becomes a mess as the two's tongues battle for dominance. 'Curt seems to be winning the war when Alex erotically bites down on Curt's tongue, causing the blond to moan out.

They break the kiss and Alex gets to work on Hawkins' neck, kissing and nipping at it wildly, his hands roaming down to Curt's cute little ass, giving the cheeks a firm squeeze, causing Curt's body to jolt uncontrollably.

Alex is feeling slutty once again and decides to slip his finger down the back of Curt's tights while he continues his assault on Curt's neck. He goes straight for his target, he parts the cheeks slightly and guides his finger straight into Curt's tight pucker. Curt bites his lip hard and is forced to grab onto the lockers in front of him to keep himself standing. Curt opens his legs a little wider to allow Alex better access to the tight pucker. Alex pushes his finger as far in as possible, which still isn't very far due to the position Curt is in and his tights blocking the access. Alex twists his finger around inside Curt's passage and Curt lets out repetitive low moans.

Alex bites down on Curt's neck, leaving a mark. Curt cries out at the pain. Curt starts to squat down on purpose to try to jam Alex's finger further inside his hole. This amuses Alex while at the same time stunning him. Curt is practically begging to be fucked. Curt soon gets agitated when he realizes his plan is not quite working and Alex removes his finger from Curt's hole.

Without any stalling, Curt pulls down his tights and looks Alex in the eye. "On the bench, now." Curt says in a demanding tone. Alex happily agrees and he walks over to the bench, throws off his bag and lays down on his back. Curt wastes no time and jumps straight onto Alex's cock, surprising Alex. He forces himself down Alex's pole and winces at the intrusion. "Fuck yeah! You little slut! Taking my cock like a cock." Alex moans.

Curt winks at Alex and starts to bounce up and down on Alex's cock. He cries out in pure bliss when Alex starts thrusting his own hips upwards, jabbing his cock further into Curt's warm cavern. Alex loves the way Curt's walls grip his dick. He's never topped any guy before. He's always been the bottom bitch. Not that he minds. He loves a good hard fuck, as earlier proves.

"Mmmm ride that dick, slut" Alex says to Curt. He gives Curt's cute ass a light slap and this encourages Curt to pick up the pace with riding Alex's length. Curt and Alex moan and groan in unison. "Shit! Ride that cock!" Alex yells to the blond.

Curt continues to ride Alex's pole, he screams out when Alex's dick hits his sweet spot. The bench shakes as Curt frantically rides the cock of his conquest. "Mmm. So fucking big, Alex. I love your cock!" Curt giggles. He's clearly getting more confident than earlier, that's for sure.

Alex grips onto the bench tightly as he feels his climax approaching. "Awh shit! I'm gonna cum." Alex warns Curt. Curt just smirks. "Fill me with your cum!" Curt begs. He jams himself down onto Alex's cock one final time before Alex's cock explodes. 5 streams of hot, sticky cum shoot straight into Curt's tight heat. Alex is breathing heavy. Curt dismounts from Alex's cock and gets off the bench. Alex wonders where he's going but he soon finds out. Curt goes to the end of the bench and squats down on Alex's face.

"Oh you dirty fucker." Alex smirks as some of his cum drips down from Curt's ass and onto his own face. Alex sticks his tongue out, waiting for Curt to mount his mouth. Curt lowers his ass down onto Alex's tongue and Alex gets straight to work. He adores the taste of Curt's well fucked hole and his own cum. "Yeah! Clean my hole! Clean my hole out with your tongue you tease!" Curt wiggles his ass on Alex's face. Alex can barely breathe under Curt's hot ass but he doesn't care.

Alex laps up Curt's ass juice and his own cum from Curt's ass. All that can be heard are Curt's groaning and Alex's moans of approval at the taste. Curt grips his own leaking, 7 inch shaft and jacks off to the slurping and gargling sounds the hunk below him is making. Alex has almost completely emptied Curt's hole of cum within a few minutes, he's hastily trying to get every last drop out of the blond. He uses his hands to part Curt's cheeks further, giving him further access to the tight hole. "What a dirty slut, feasting on your own cum. Fuck!" Curt cries out as Alex hits his prostate with his tongue alone.

That action as well as his furious jack off session causes Curt to pass the point of no return. His walls tighten around Alex's tongue and that's enough warning for Alex that its about to come to an end. Curt's cock erupts, shooting 6 streams of thick, sticky cum. The cum flies up in the air but ultimately, the majority of it lands in Alex's hair. After Curt has stroked out every last drop of cum from his shaft he dismounts himself from Alex's face and admires his work. Alex's face is covered in his own cum, he's sweating an his hair is full of Curt's load. Its a sight Curt won't forget in a hurry.

Alex just says "Wow." before Curt captures his lips with his own. "We should do this again some time." Curt suggests. Alex smiles at the blond before sitting up on the bench. Curt quickly gets dressed and grabs his stuff from his locker before leaving the locker room, leaving Alex alone once again. "I think I'm gonna need another shower." Alex says to himself, wiping sweat and cum from his face and hair.

x~

Reviews are welcome :D I went with Curt. It may not be as smutty as I wanted because I truthfully couldn't make Curt too much of a whore, he's too cute but I hope its still a great chapter. The next pairing will either be Alex/Briley or Alex/Justin.


	4. AlexBrileyJustin

_Pairing: Alex/Justin Gabriel/Briley Pierce_

2 days after his hot sessions with Hunter and Curt Hawkins, Alex finds himself at a bar with a bunch of the guys to celebrate Dolph Ziggler's brother's birthday.

There's loud music blaring and a lot of laughter and bickering amongst the guys in the bar. Alex is sat alone at the bar with a bottle of beer in his hand. He takes a swig. It tastes vile but he continues to drink it anyway. He hears a massive chant and looks back to see Kofi, Mike, Wade and Dolph all lifting up the birthday boy.

Briley is now in the air, the men below groping his backside as they prop him up. He looks drunk out of his head. Alex catches Briley looking over at him. At least he thinks he's looking at him. Alex turns back towards the bar and finds himself staring at the Adonis sat at the other end of the bar.

There sits the South African beauty, Justin Gabriel, chatting up the barmaid. Alex is slightly envious of the blonde haired, stereotypically skinny barmaid. Justin's wearing a striking blue shirt and a pair of chinos and hair is slicked back. He looks amazing. Alex continues to stare at the hunky South African, who has taken his flirting to the next level with the barmaid.

He lifts up his shirt a little and exposes his abs to the barmaid, and Alex. Alex wets his lips. Those abs. Fuck. Sure, he's seen those abs before but only ever professionally and until recently he never really paid much attention. But the way the lighting of the room reflects off Justin's features, Alex isn't sure if he's found a guy as attractive as he does right now.

Justin catches Alex wetting his lips and Alex immediately looks away from the stud. Justin sniggers to himself before dismissing the barmaid and getting off the stool he's sat on. Instead, he walks over to Alex and sits next to him. "Sup?" Justin asks. That accent. Alex almost cums on the spot. Alex doesn't look at Justin as he replies with "Nothing."

The carefree Justin places his hand on Alex's thigh, making a move on Riley. Justin finds Alex captivating. He doesn't know if its just the 6 beers talking or not but either way, he's determined to get fucked tonight. The touch goes straight to Alex's groin. Alex can't handle being touched up at the bar so he stands up. "Where are you going?" Justin asks. Aw fuck, there's that accent again. "I uh.. I need to use the bathroom." Alex excuses himself and quickly strolls into the gents restroom.

Justin smirks, he knows the effect he's having on Alex. He grabs Alex's beer and takes a swig of it, tasting Alex's sweet lips.

Briley watches Alex walk into the restroom from afar. He continues his conversation with his brother before making his excuses and goes into the restroom where Alex is. Truth is, Briley has a thing for Alex. He's liked him for a long time, since they teamed up on NXT a few months ago. The combination of alcohol and lust doing him no favors.

He enters the bathroom and sees Alex at the urinal. Alex smiles at him. "We need to talk." Briley says to him. "Oh? We do? We've barely had a conversation." Alex says. Briley steps up to the urinal next to Riley. "Okay fine. No talking then." Briley smirks. He looks down at Alex's shaft. Alex has finished urinating by now and is shaking the remaining drops off.

Briley licks his lips before unzipping his own pants and fishing out his shaft. He doesn't need to pee but he's hoping he won't have to. And he was right, as soon as Alex heard the zipper he dropped his eyes down to look at Briley's manhood. Alex bites his lip when Briley gives his shaft a few strokes, for Alex of course.

Briley looks up at Alex once again as he scoots closer to Alex slowly. Alex notices the shorter distance between the pair. Alex is horny from his encounter with Justin less than 3 minutes ago and this hot, young guy comes in trying to hit on him, showing off his dick. He can't believe his luck. Alex and Briley's eyes meet and Alex can tell Briley is doing it on purpose when Briley reaches his hand for Alex's dick.

Alex's dick comes to life under Briley's soft touch. A smirk crosses Briley's lips. Alex turns to face Briley completely and Briley drops to his knees, without saying a word he sticks his tongue out and traces his tongue along the head of Alex's hardening cock. He loves the taste of Alex's cock, even the strong, bitter taste of his piss that is still reminiscent on the head of Alex's shaft. Alex throws his head back in bliss, he closes his eyes as Briley squeezes the head of his dick to get the remaining drops of piss onto his tongue.

"Mmm." Briley moans out. He doesn't take his eyes off Alex's face as he licks the underside of his shaft. Trailing his tongue up the vein and then back down, coming to rest when he reaches Alex's balls. Briley turns his attention to Alex's hefty balls. He licks each ball in turn before slipping one into his mouth and sucking on it.

After about a minute Briley spits out the ball and repeats the process with the other one. Alex's moans of approval and the hand he has now placed at the back of the birthday boys head encouraging him to continue. Briley letting out his own moans, approving of the taste. Briley eventually stops his current action and looks back up at Alex's eyes.

"You taste so fucking good." Briley giggles to the man who is still not quite short how he seems to be getting all this cock. Alex can't keep his eyes off the man on his knees. He watches as Briley goes back to work on Alex's dick, this time stroking the 9 inch shaft and watching the skin roll back and forth in his hand.

Briley spits on the shaft. "You dirty boy." Alex mumbles. Briley wants to show him just how dirty he can be. He takes Alex's cock into his mouth and starts frantically bobbing his head up and down on the shaft, going further down Alex's cock at the same time. Alex's hand holds Briley's head in place and its not long before Briley has the whole length down his throat.

He doesn't even gag on the huge shaft, impressing Alex. "You've sucked cock before!" Alex tells Briley, who reluctantly takes Alex's length from his mouth to respond "I sucked Brad's a few times when we used to team up. Trust me, that guy knows his stuff." Briley tells Alex before going straight back down on Alex's cock, immediately deepthroating Alex.

Alex can't help but chuckle at Briley's comments about Brad. He also can't help but notice how hot Briley looks on his knees, worshiping his cock. He wonders if Briley would be happy to worship his dick if he knew where its been. If he knew that Brad has also been on the end of his cock.

Alex's jeans are starting to get in the way so Alex takes Briley off his dick and quickly takes off his pants. Briley groans, he can't get enough of Alex's hot cock! He helps Alex take off his pants and his boxer shorts and then goes back to work, feasting on Alex's cock. Alex has to grip onto the urinal because Briley's almost knocked him straight over where he's in a rush to get to Alex's cock.

"Damn, dude. You are a cock hungry slut!" Alex moans. He decides to give Briley some payback for almost knocking him over. He starts to thrust his hips forwards, fucking Briley's face with his big cock. He's more than surprised when Briley responds to this by reaching between Alex's ass cheeks and slipping the tip of his finger straight into Alex's hole.

"Holy fuck!" Alex jolts forwards, this time making Briley gag on his thick shaft. Briley is forced to withdraw from his meal and he leaves a trail of spit on Alex's tool as he does. Briley's eyes are watering. He regrets sticking his finger in Alex's hole now. "Dirty fucker." Alex giggles. He turns around and bends over giving Briley a view of his perfect ass.

"You wanna finger it? Fucking do it!" Alex yells. Briley's attention goes straight to his ass. He parts those perfect cheeks and takes a second or two to stare at Alex's hairy hole. "Damn." Briley says, staring at the hairy hole. He slips his finger between Alex's cheeks and runs it around Alex's hole, playing with the hair on it. Briley is clearly having a good time. Alex is getting impatient. "Looks like someone's found your fetish." Alex says, breaking Briley's concentration.

"I'm sorry, I just fucking love hairy asses!" Briley yells out before slipping the finger inside Alex's hole. Alex's face lights up, he moans as the finger goes in. "Yeah fucking finger my hairy asshole!" Alex begs. Alex pushes his ass back onto Briley's finger, determined for the finger to go in as far as possible.

Briley's feeling brave so he tries his luck by adding a second finger, which slots in with ease. Briley watches in amazement as Alex's fucks himself on Briley's fingers. All that can be heard besides the beating music outside the room is Alex's moans of pleasure. "Mmm. Scissor me!" Alex pleads. Briley accepts the request and slowly scissors his fingers apart, stretching Alex's hole further apart.

Alex cries out at the feeling of being stretched to his limits. "Fuck yeah!" Alex continues to fuck himself with Briley's fingers in his hole. Briley starts to move his fingers inside the hole to help Alex. "You're such a slut, Alex!" Briley tells the hot man. "You know it baby." Alex moans out, he's panting kinda heavy. Briley sees some room inside Alex's hole between his fingers and decides to have a taste of Alex's perfect ass. He rams his head into Alex's ass and licks around the hole, slowly slipping it inside it.

Alex is in heaven right now. His conquest's fingers jammed inside his hole and now his tongue forced in there too, wriggling about, eating him out. "Argh fuck!" Alex takes one hand away from the urinal and uses it to ram Briley's head further into his ass and his tongue deeper up his cavern. Briley doesn't mind, Riley's ass tastes better than he could have ever imagined.

Alex and Briley are getting right into the rimjob when Justin bursts into the restroom. Alex stops what he's doing and stares in disbelief at Justin but Briley continues eating Alex's hole, he doesn't even care that they've just been caught. That's such a huge turn on to Alex. Justin simply watches Briley eating Alex's ass and the horrified look on Alex's face, as well as the grunts of pleasure Briley is forcing upon him.

What shocks Alex even more is that Justin closes the door and walks towards the pair. "Where's my invite?" he smirks. Its that fucking accent again. Alex's member pulsates rapidly as Justin lifts his shirt over his head, exposing those glorious abs and messing up his hair. Alex can't take it the image and Briley eating him out and fingering him like there's no tomorrow only adds to his next move. "Show me your cock!" Alex begs Justin, who smirks.

"That's the plan." Justin unbuttons his chinos. Alex takes the hand from the back of Briley's head, figuring if Briley wanted to stop he would have by now and instead reaches out for Justin's zipper. Helping the South African stud out of his chinos. Justin is now standing in just a jockstrap. Alex almost cums right there and then. Why is he wearing a jockstrap? He asks himself. "You were expecting this!" Alex says to Justin, who turns his back to Alex and shows him his cute ass.

Alex drools at the sight of Justin's ass in that jockstrap. Justin begins to gyrate his hips in front of Alex, who is mesmerized by it. "Give me that ass!" Alex cries out to Justin. Briley comes up from Alex's ass to catch his breath and he too is then captivated by Justin's ass in the jockstrap. As soon as Briley's head is removed from Alex's ass Alex drops to his knees.

Him and Briley chase each other to Justin's ass like horny dogs, they scrap to get the first taste of his ass. Justin parts his cheeks and exposes his hole to both men. Briley and Alex then both attack Justin's hole, Both of their tongues fighting to get to Justin's entrance first. They slobber all over each other's tongues. Alex's tongue is the first to slip into Alex's hole and Justin laughs at the action. He wishes he could see them. Alex is feeling generous so he allows Briley to slip his tongue inside the hole as well.

Justin can't hold in his moans any longer, both guys' tongues in his asshole, both battling one another. "You dirty bastards!" Justin yells out. "Yeah eat my hole you dirty whores!" he's absolutely loving the tongues penetrating his ass, he can feel where one of the guys' tongue falls out of his hole and then finds it again.

The dual tongue-fucking continues for a couple more minutes before Justin forces the pair away from his ass. The two guys whine out, desperate for more.

Alex and Briley's mouths soon lock together and the pair share a sloppy tongue battle. Justin watches the two making out, he peels off his jockstrap and leans against the wall by the door, watching the two men on their knees, loving the noises the pair are making. Justin grabs his hardened length and starts to jack off to sight before him.

"Fuck you guys, this is so hot." Justin breathes out to the pair, who aren't even listening now. Briley and Alex's making out goes up a gear when Alex grips Briley's length in the palm of his hand and jacks him off. "Mmm. Fuck, Alex." Briley whimpers out, between tonguing Alex's mouth. Justin is furiously wanking his cock to the sex scene before him. Alex continues to jack Briley's cock, he slicks up his cock with the pre-cum forming on the tip of the cock before pushing Briley down to the floor and making light work of the pants Briley was wearing. Alex then jumps straight onto Briley's slippery pole.

Both men wince at the intrusion but Alex is determined. He slowly but surely lowers himself down on Briley's hot cock. "Awh fuck. Ride that dick!" Justin demands to Alex. Briley is in no real state to even know what's going on around him anymore. All he can do is lay back and moan like a bitch and enjoy Alex riding his dick.

Justin picks up the pace on his dick as Alex bounces up and down on Briley's cock. Alex can't take his eyes off Justin's dick and motions for Justin to join the fun once again. Justin walks over to Alex and Alex opens his mouth wide, waiting for Justin to shove his cock down it. Which he does. And boy is Alex good, he's got the whole thing does his throat in a matter of seconds. "Shit man!" Justin yelps out. He can feel Alex moaning while he's sucking his dick and it sends shivers down his spine. Alex is still bouncing up and down on Briley's dick, at the same time as sucking the South African studs pole.

All three of them are sweating like a pig, Briley is moaning like a whore, he can feel Alex's walls tightening on his dick and he can no longer handle it. He's screams out in pure ecstasy as he shoots his load right up into Alex's cavern. To his surprise, however Alex doesn't stop riding his cock and makes no attempt to wipe the cum from his ass. Cum that now drips down Briley's pole.

If Briley was upright he'd have collapsed by now, instead he lay just panting like a thirsty dog and breathing hard, watching Justin getting his cock sucked mere inches away from him. With one of his hands Briley grabs onto Alex's leaking cock and jacks him off while Alex continues to bounce on Briley's dick. And his other hand travels to Justin's ass. He kneads the flesh in his hands and lightly slaps it. This drives Justin crazy and he begins fucking Alex's throat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Justin cries out in Afrikaans when Briley's fingers finds its way to his quivering hole. Justin shoots his load without warning right down Alex's throat. Alex swallows as much cum as he can before taking the cock from his mouth. Just has one more stream to come yet and out it shoots all over Alex's cheek.

Alex loves the feel of the cum dripping from his cheek but loves it even more when Justin leans down and licks his cheek clean. Briley continues to work Alex's pole as he shoots a second load of cum straight up Alex's already filled up hole with a huge roar. This finally tips Alex over the edge and he cums too, 7 streams of hot, thick sticky cum flies from his dick and all over the exhausted Briley's hand and abs. Once Justin has licked Alex's cheek clean he crashes his lips against Alex's and the pair kiss, Alex cleans Justin's tongue of cum and breaks the kiss, finally dismounting Briley's dick.

Cum gushes straight from Alex's well fucked hole and onto the bathroom floor. The three of them don't say another word. Alex grabs his clothes, as does Justin, while Briley just lays on the floor, completely shattered and covered in Alex's and his own cum. Just as Alex and Justin leave the bathroom Briley says "This was the best birthday present. Ever." before he falls asleep in the middle of the public bathroom floor, completely worn out.

x~

I had fun writing this one. I was going to do just Alex/Justin but with it being Briley's birthday right now I thought it was quite fitting to bring him into the mix too. Reviews are very welcome. :) The next pairing, I'm not sure about yet. I guess it'll be a surprise to everyone ;)


	5. AlexFandango

Pairing:_ Alex/Fandango_

5 days have passed since Alex's latest fuckfest ended and Alex is more hungry for cock than ever before. He's hoping that today is his chance to get some now that the superstars are all staying at the same hotel.

But first he has to head to his room and put away his luggage. Maybe take a nice hot bath and have a bit of dutch courage before going out to find his latest next piece of meat.

He walks through the crowd filled lobby until he reaches the elevator. He calls the elevator and looks around the beautiful lobby and scopes the room out while he waits for the elevator to arrive to take him up to his floor.

Cesaro and Swagger are flirting with one another, at least Alex hopes they're flirting because that gives him two new targets. Damn how he'd love to get double penetrated by them. Swagger is just pure sex and there's a rumor going around about Antonio having the biggest cock on the roster. Alex starts thinking about what a session with those two would do for him. The thoughts leave Alex's head when the elevator pings and the doors open.

Alex lets out a groan, he continues to stare at Swagger and Cesaro and catches Swagger giving Cesaro's bulge a firm grip. Alex is delighted but also incredibly aroused.

Alex reluctantly takes his bags in his hands again and enters the elevator, where he bumps into Aksana and Rosa, who are giggling amongst themselves. They've obviously already been to their room and are about to go out on the town or at least find some dick of their own.

"Hi, Alex!" Rosa says to him with a chuckle. Aksana can't even look Alex in the eye as the girls exit the elevator. As the two girls walk away Alex hears Aksana whisper "Who'd know he was a cock whore?" Alex is stunned and a little hurt. One of his conquests must be spreading what happened between them around. He was pretty sure he knew who too, Justin.

Alex sighs, he now can't wait to get to his room. He isn't even sure who he's sharing with yet, if its Justin, he's sure he'll break his head off right now.

He presses the button to his floor and waits in the empty elevator alone as it takes him up. "That little bitch." Alex says to himself. He's so angry. Sure, he does fuck around but its not everybody's business unless he wants it to be.

The elevator soon stops on Alex's floor. He quickly leaves the elevator before anybody else gets inside it and storms off down the hall. He looks at his keycard. "Room 218" he reminds himself in his head. He now looks at the door numbers on the rooms he walks past.

He's at 212 when he sees the door slightly open. He can hear music playing inside the room, he takes a peak in there and sees Justin in there with Tyson, the pair chilling on the couch with beers. Part of Alex wants to storm in there and confront Justin but he doesn't want to make things worse. Plus he's relieved he isn't sharing a room with him.

He remembers their steamy encounter in the toilets of the bar with Briley. He remembers tasting Justin's cock and ass. Add that to the image of Cesaro and Swagger fucking like rabbits and Alex is in the mood for eroticism all over again. No matter how mad he is at Justin. Anger turns Alex on. But then again, not much doesn't.

Alex removes his head from room 212's open door and continues down the hall until he reaches his room. Alex opens the door with his keycard and puts down his heavy bags as soon as he enters the room. The room is just your average hotel room except for the DOUBLE BED in the middle of the room. "The fuck?" Alex wonders why on earth he has a double bed in his room instead of two singles like most of the other rooms.

He figures this is also Justin's work somehow. Or Hunter's, after all he double crossed him too and knows how much of a whore Alex is as well. Not that he really cares. Whoever it is has a cock and Alex could use one right now. He doesn't care who's dick it is.

The hotel room is empty. Whoever is bunking with Alex is going to be surprised that they have to bunk in a double bed.

Alex uses the time he has until his bunk buddy arrives to unpack his bags. Within a few minutes he has unpacked everything except for Brad's boxer shorts that he is still carrying around with him, unwashed.

Alex picks them up and takes a giant sniff of them just as his bunk buddy walks in and yells out "FAAAAAAANDAAAANG-..." Fandango is for some reason dressed in his ring gear when he walked in on Alex sniffing the underwear. Alex is embarrassed at being caught. Maybe Fandango didn't see? He sure has a look on his face as if he saw. But then he is a weirdo. Maybe that kind of look is normal? Alex frantically stashes the boxers inside one of his bags and zips it up.

"Oh. Curtis. Umm. Hi. I was just uh.." Alex is flustered. Fandango walks over to Alex "Just sniffing your own underwear?" he asks. "And people call me weird." Shit. He definitely did see. Fandango turns away from Alex and lets out a slutty smirk. "..Weird. Mmm." he whispers to himself.

Alex couldn't quite make out what was whispered. Fandango shuts the door to their room. Alex tries to talk his way out of it once again. He looks at Fandango who still has his back to Alex. "No. I wasn't sniffing my own underwear.." he says to the man.

Fandango is slightly aroused by that response. "Oh really?" Fandango asks Alex, who now realizes he's made matters a million times worse. "So you stole somebody's underwear and decided to sniff them? Interesting." he tells Alex.

Alex goes bright pink. Why didn't he just say something less incriminating? Alex sits down on the couch opposite the double bed, hanging his head in shame.

Fandango keeps the smirk across his face as he puts his bags on the double bed and bends over to open up the bags and also to show off his ass in those incredibly tight pants that he's wearing, to the still flustered and slightly aroused himself, Alex. He too has heard about Alex's conquests and he wants a piece of the action.

Alex continues to stare at Fandango's ass. Fandango is deliberately wiggling his ass for Alex. Alex isn't sure if Fandango is doing it on purpose or not but he certainly isn't complaining.

"Fuck." Alex moans out. He's got a swell in his pants. Fandango's ass looks absolutely perfect inside those extremely tight ring tights. So round. So fuckable.

"What an ass." Alex says. He couldn't help himself. Fandango hears that and decides to give his ass a hell of a slap. Alex is shifting in his seat, desperate to get himself comfortable.

Fandango's next action takes Alex by surprise. He spins around and in his hand is a pair of handcuffs. Alex's eyes widen as Fandango approaches him.

"I wanna get weird." Fandango hisses out to Alex. Alex bites his lip with anticipation. He looks down at the front of Fandango's pants. The outline of the weird dance fetishists cock would be visible a mile away. It must be hurting Fandango where the material of his tights are stopping his cock from being freed.

"Awh fuck yes!" Alex whines out. He wants Fandango so badly. "Get up!" Fandango yells to Alex. Alex obliges.

Fandango takes a seat on the bed and rubs his hands together. "What are you waiting for. Strip!" he yells once again.

Alex can't contain his excitement. He gets to strip for this sexy guy. A guy that he doesn't even have to persuade.

Alex excitedly stands in front of Fandango. There's no music on but he couldn't care less. He parts Fandango's legs and stands between them before swaying his hips. Fandango is staring at the man before him.

"Hurry up slut I don't have all night." he hisses out to Alex. Fandango watches Alex's hips swaying before looking up at Alex's eyes. "Such a pretty whore." he tells Alex.

Alex has a huge slutty smirk on his face. He grinds his knee against Fandango's covered erection, causing Fandango to cry out. He loves to watch the other man squirm and those tights look just about ready to explode. Alex lifts his shirt over his head. Fandango bites his lip. He watches Alex reach for his belt, he doesn't even wanna blink.

Alex makes light work of his belt and the he turns his back to Fandango, showing off his huge butt inside those jeans he's wearing. His latest conquest is transfixed by Alex's ass. So perfect. Holy fuck.

Alex drops his jeans. A slutty smirk crosses Fandango's lips as he now realizes Alex is going commando. His perfectly sculpted, slightly hairy ass now on display for Fandango. Alex giggles. "I'm such a bad boy."

Alex feels daring so he bends down a little bit and pushes his ass back against Fandango's trapped hard on. He can feel the outline against his crack. Fandango doesn't move and instead just watches Alex's next move. Alex parts his cheeks and shows Fandango his tight hole. He doesn't anticipate Fandango's next action though.

Alex screams as Fandango forces two of his fingers straight into Alex's hole. "Cocky little bitchhhh." Fandango hisses.

Alex wipes the tears from his face and pushes his ass back against Fandango's two fingers.

"Get on the fucking bed." Fandango demands. Alex does just that. He lays flat on his stomach, waiting for Fandango to eat out his hairy asshole, since everybody seems to love that.

Fandango searches through his bag and comes back over to Alex with a 7 inch rubber dildo and a whip in his hand! Alex isn't aware of Fandango's plan but he soon will be.

"You're such a dirty fucking slut, Riley."he says to the naked man on the bed. "Just eat my ass!" Alex pleads. Fandango chuckles. "Ask nicely." he tells Alex as he rubs Alex's ass cheeks with his hand, kneading the flesh like dough. "Please." Alex asks him.

The whip connects hard with Alex's ass cheek. "Argh!" Alex winces. "Ask properly!" Fandango scowls. "Eat my ass, please?" Alex asks, not sure if it was nice enough.

"And who are you asking to eat you out?" Fandango asks.

This is totally ridiculous, of course Alex means him. But anyway he's desperate enough to play along. "Fandango." Alex quietly says.

Snap! There's the whip again, straight across Alex's bare flesh. "Wrong. You have to let the A's breathe." Fandango informs Alex. "Fine. Faaaaandaaaaango." Alex says.

The whip comes down again. "The fuck? Why did you whip me?" Alex asks. "I felt like it." Fandango chuckles. He loves the way the whip makes Alex's butt cheeks vibrate against each other.

Alex secretly liked the whipping anyway even if he is sore now. "Are you gonna eat me out or not?" Alex asks the man in control.

Fandango gets off the bed and handcuffs Alex's hands to the headboard. Alex doesn't mind. Even if he is a little curious as to why he has to be cuffed, he can't deny its a turn on.

Alex closes his eyes for a few seconds until he feels his cheeks being parted. "Awh yeah baby. Here it comes." Fandango giggles. "Look at that ass." he says. Alex smiles, he's glad he's about to get his own way. Or so he thinks.

He feels something pushing at his hole. He soon realizes that that's no tongue! Fandango waits for nothing and he forces the 7 inch dildo straight into Alex's unprepared hole. Alex can't control his cries and grunts of both pain and pleasure. He's writhing around on the bed. Fandango loves to watch this. He could watch Alex all day.

But enough is enough. Fandango fucks Alex's hole with the dildo in his hand. "Yeah that it you slut. Have you ever taken two cocks at the same time?" Fandango asks Alex, who is alarmed and excited. His hole is twitching around the dildo and his cock is spilling pre-cum all over the covers on the bed.

"Aw fuck hell yes! Do it. Double fuck me!" Alex begs. Being double fucked is one of his biggest fantasies. Fandango laughs at the fact that Alex is begging for it. He continues to fuck Alex with the dildo with one of his hands and uses his other hand to slip his ring gear off. They're so tight that he struggles to do it with one hand.

He shoves the dildo as far up Alex's ass as it will go, ignoring Alex's cries and moans and leaves the dildo wedged up against Alex's prostate. Alex is absolutely loving this feeling. He lets out one loud moan.

Fandango then uses both hands to take his pants off. He too is going commando, since he was expecting this encounter. Once he's kicked them off he's back to fucking Alex with the dildo. In and out, making Alex scream in joy as it rattles his prostate each and every time. Alex's hole is well loosened by now but its still gonna be a tight squeeze for Fandango's 8 incher.

Fandango coats up his dick with his own pre cum and climbs on the bed, right behind Alex's ass. He uses one hand to fuck Alex with the dildo and uses his other hand to touch Alex's twitching hole. He can feel the heat radiating from the hole. He tries to slip his finger in the hole as well. Its a struggle.

"Mmmph get it in me. Now!" Alex begs. He still feels in control despite being cuffed up with a dildo rammed up his ass. Fandango whips Alex's ass once again. "Don't tell me what to do." he hisses to Alex. Fandango finally manages to slips his finger inside Alex's heat.

"You're so fucking tight still." Fandango tell him. He does however manage to slip in a second finger. Alex is grunting and groaning, wriggling his ass like the whore he is. He's enjoying this fuck session so much, he really doesn't care about being the local gossip anymore.

Fandango attempts to scissor Alex's hole and after about a minute he eventually succeeds. He has to block out Alex's groaning. He's never been stretched this far before. His ass feels amazing, it burns, it stings but it feels incredible.

Alex is bucking his hips trying his hardest to help Fandango loosen him up more.

Soon, he feels Fandango's fingers leave his hole and the dildo remaining static in his ass. He can hear Fandango's heavy breathing and feels him shifting around on the end of the bed. Suddenly, he feels Fandango's hands spreading his legs further apart. He's never been so exposed before. Fandango relishes the sight before him. Alex with a dildo up his ass right in front of his face.

Fandango makes his move and climbs between Alex's legs. He grips his dick and slowly tries to force his dick into the hole. Alex can feel him pushing and poking at his hole, Fandango's hips are also pushing the dildo further into him. Alex is groaning. "Fucking stick it in! Give it to me!" he begs, he cries.

Eventually, Fandango's head breaches the incredibly stretched ring and his dick slips inside Alex's hole. Fandango's cock feels suffocated. Its so fucking tight in there! And so warm. So perfect. Alex bites into the pillows as hard as possible to stifle his moans of sheer bliss.

"Mmm. Shit. You have such a tight boy pussy. Feels so good." Fandango cries out.

"Yeah I do now start moving and loosen me up!" Alex demands. He must be insane for wanting this. Hunter's cock was huge but this? This is the next level. He didn't even know it was possible to stretch himself in this way. But he fucking loves it. Proving what a dirty little whore he really is.

Fandango decides now is the right time to move, Alex's walls are loosening around his dick and the dildo. The rubber on the dildo is also making Fandango's cock tingle and he doesn't think he'd be able to last much longer unless he moves now.

As soon as Fandango starts to move himself and the dildo inside Alex's hole Alex screams. Fandango doesn't stop though. He continues to pound Alex and eventually Alex's moans are completely blocked out because he's chewing on the pillow so hard.

"Mmm take these dicks you whore!" Fandango moans out.

Alex can no longer process anything going on around him. He's about to pass out any second and almost does when Fandango suddenly hits his prostate once again. And that is it for Alex, he cums all over the bed sheets, his cries still mumbled out by his biting on the pillow.

When Alex climaxes his walls start to tighten once again and Fandango roars out. His dick feels more trapped than ever before! He has no choice but to withdraw, it feels like his dick is going to be stuck there forever. "Shit shit shit! I'm gonna get weird!" Fandango cries out. Alex wonders what an odd way to use that word that was. Weird? Okay. There's not much more weird than what they're doing right now.

Fandango withdraws from Alex's hole and frantically jacks his hot cock. "Say my name Alex. Say my fucking name! he licks his lips.

"Mmmm.. Faaaandaaaango! Cum all over my ass, Faaaandaaaango!" Alex pleas.

"Awh fuck!" Fandango cries out as he reaches his climax. His cock releases 6 sticky jets of hot cum all over Alex's well fucked ass. Some of it drips down between the cracks of his ass and back into his hot hole where the dildo is still wedged.

Fandango sits on the end of the bed, catching his breath. He smirks at the damage he's done to Alex. Alex is actually out cold by now, bright red from the raw fucking his asshole has just received. Fandango finally stands up. He goes over to Alex's bag and takes out Brad's cum stained boxer shorts. He uses it to wipe the remaining drops of cum off his own cock.

He's shocked by the fact that the boxers actually already have cum on them. "What a weirdo. Fuuuuuck." Fandango says. The boxers now contain some of his own cum as well as Brad's. He then walks over to the sleeping Alex, whose mouth is now open after spitting out the pillow. Fandango places the cum soaked boxers into Alex's mouth before getting dressed and leaving the hotel room, leaving the well fucked Alex cuffed to the bed with the dildo up his ass and his own dirty little secret shoved inside his mouth.

Fandango deliberately leaves the door open so anybody who walks past can see what he has done to Alex Riley.

x~

Sorry it took me a couple of days to upload this, I was a little busier than I intended. Fandango and Alex was requested so I went with them. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. ;) If you're reading this, please review. Its only fair. :D I'm not taking requests right now as I have the next few pairings lined up. But if you do request I'll add them to the list.


	6. AlexJack

_Pairing: Alex/Jack Swagger  
_

Alex wakes up after his steamy encounter with Fandango with a sore ass. He spits out the boxer shorts in his mouth but he has some of Fandango's cum on his lips. He licks it off. "Tasty cum, Curtis." he moans.

He then remembers that he's cuffed to the bed. He wonders how he's going to get out of this, when Justin Gabriel walks past. Justin stops in his tracks and starts laughing. "Oh my god, Alex."

Alex's heart sinks. "Ugh. Help me out of these, please?" Alex begs.

Justin walks into the room. "Alright no need to beg." Justin smirks. "Though, you're good at that."

"Fuck off, okay." Alex warns.

"Alright if you don't need my help." Justin turns his back to Alex. Alex can see that tasty ass inches away from his face. He watches Justin walk away from a second.

"No wait!" Alex begs once again. By this point Justin has his phone in his hand. Justin turns around and takes a video of Alex with a grin across his face.

Alex is horrified at being violated like this. "Help me!" Alex demands. Eventually Justin locates the keys for Alex and uncuffs him.

"Delete the video." Alex tells Justin, who flat out refuses. "No. This is going viral." Justin informs the naked Alex. By now Alex has removed the dildo from his ass.

Thwack! Alex punches Justin right in the jaw, Justin is out cold. Alex quickly snatches the phone and cuffs Justin to the bottom of the bed. Giving him a taste of what its like to be vulnerable like he was.

Justin comes around and starts screaming a few seconds later. "Let me out of these cuffs you fucking asshole!"

Alex ignores him though and instead goes to take a quick shower and get dressed before leaving the hotel room in the search for Antonio Cesaro and his almighty Swiss cock. His abused hole twitches at the sheer thought of just how big it could be.

Alex walks down the hall, he has to find out where Cesaro is staying. Luckily for him he sees Swagger coming up from the elevator, using his phone to talk and walking straight past Alex. Alex decides to follow Swagger. Figuring he and Cesaro are sharing the room.

"Okay baby, hurry up though, I can't wait to worship that dick tonight." Jack says to the man on the end of the phone, Cesaro as he opens his door, room 190 and steps inside. He's about to close the door when Alex turns up in the doorway and puts his foot in the door. Swagger is surprised by Alex's bravery.

Swagger hangs up on Cesaro. "What do you want?" Swagger asks.

Alex forces his way into the room and past Swagger. "This is a lovely room. Much better than mine." Alex looks over the room, its huge.

"Yeah yeah, like I said, what do you want?" Swagger follows Alex around the hotel room.

"I want Cesaro." Alex tells him.

"Antonio's not here." Jack explains.

"I'm well fucking aware of that? Do you think his cock wouldn't be jammed in my ass otherwise?" Alex yells, getting right in Swagger's face.

"The fuck?" Swagger asks the desperately horny and arousing man in front of him. Swagger plays smart. "Cesaro would never stick his rod in you. He'd never cheat on me." Swagger smiles.

Alex is raging. "I want that big Swiss cock to fuck me senseless while he screams out my name with that sexy accent!"

Swagger chuckles. "My my. We do have a horny boy here. Let me just say, the rumors about his cock are true. Its fucking massive." Swagger giggles, almost taunting Alex.

Alex licks his lips frantically, his hole is twitching with anticipation, his pants starting to swell as the images of Swagger jumping around on the biggest cock on the roster really hits his brain.

Swagger is also a little horny, even more so now that Alex is being a cock hungry slut. Alex is a beautiful man, he's not going to lie. He'd love to fuck him. He decides to use this to his advantage.

"If you let me fuck you, I'll introduce you to Cesaro." Swagger negotiates.

Alex is delighted. His burning, twitching hole is gonna get another fucking. Before Swagger can even finish the sentence Alex is on his knees in front of Swagger and unzipping Swagger's jeans. He makes light work of pulling the jeans down to Swagger's ankle. Swagger now remains in just some really small briefs.

"Wow." Alex says. Swagger's balls hang from the underwear that are clearly too small for him.

"They're Cesaro's" Jack explains. That's all Alex needs to hear, he attacks Swagger's protected cock by nipping and licking at the bulge inside those small briefs, hoping for a taste of Cesaro's hot cock. He has no luck with that but he can tastes Swagger's sweet cock, which is only growing inside those tiny trunks. It looks like Swagger is packing a big dick himself.

Alex quickly lowers the briefs and gets to work on Jack's fat 7 inch cock. Immediately taking it down his throat. Swagger grabs the back of Alex's head, running his thick fingers through his hair. "Suck that dick."

Alex moans around Jack's cock. Its not the biggest cock ever but the girth is particularly impressive. Its easy for Alex to deepthroat though. He's had a lot of practice.

Alex spits out the cock of Swagger and turns his attention to Jack's heavy balls. He takes one into his mouth and rolls the other one around in his hand. "Mmm." Alex moans out around the ball in his mouth, making it rattle.

Jack's eyes are closed, enjoying the hot studs mouth. "Work that tongue." Jack mumbles.

Alex switches balls, he leaves a trail of saliva on the ball he was previously sucking on. Jack opens his eyes and looks down at Alex.

"You look so damn good on my dick." Swagger tells Alex, who looks up at Swagger with those lustful eyes. A droplet of pre-cum from Jack's dick drips onto Alex's cheek. "Such a whore." Jack says. Jack's moans pick up when Alex takes his cock deep into his throat again.

Jack is in bliss right now. Alex's mouth is so skilled, so talented. He looks amazing on the end of his cock. Alex's hands travel to Jack's firm ass cheeks, giving them a little squeeze to add to Jack's pleasure. "You like my ass?" Jack asks.

Alex withdraws to answer. "Fuck yeah I do." he continues to run his hands over Jack's ass. "So smooth and muscular." Alex tells him. Alex slips his finger between Jack's cheeks and searches for Jack's hole.

A grin forms on Jack's lips as Alex's finger finds his hole. Alex works his fingers around the hole before slowly slipping it inside. Jack lets out a mumbled moan. "Shit."

Alex lets his finger fall out of the hole. Jack decides to climb on the couch, on all fours with his ass in the air. Alex crawls over to Jack's hole, he sniffs Jack's ass. It smells musky and sweaty but also very erotic. He lets his thick tongue trail at the hole, tickling Jack's hole in the process. The hole twitches and Alex decides to bury his tongue inside.

"Fuck yes eat my ass!" the blond cries as he feels Alex's tongue penetrate his ring. Alex can tell somebody has been in the hole before, he can taste drops of cum on his tongue. He knows all too well what cum tastes like. It must be Cesaro's. This turns Alex on beyond all limits. Alex ravishes Jack's hole. He shoves his tongue in as far as possible, burying his head into Jack's ass.

He's literally attacking Jack's ass, trying to get as much cum out of his hole as possible. Not much remains in there though, which is disappointing for Alex. He soon withdraws his tongue and slaps Swagger's pert ass when there's no more cum left inside him.

Alex cherishes the taste still on his lips.

"Could you taste Antonio while you were up there?" Jack asks, knowing full well Alex could. "He can sure pound me good." Jack taunts. He jiggles his ass in Alex's face, who slaps his ass hard making Jack yelp.

"Don't be such a teasing slut." Alex tells him in a half serious tone. Alex stands up and takes off his shirt. "That's my job." Alex insists.

Swagger stares at Alex's body. Those pecs, those abs. He almost loses it when Alex flexes his pecs.

Swagger cannot stop staring at those pecs. He gets out of his current position and takes it among himself to start groping Alex's body.

"So hot." Swagger whispers. Jack leans down and takes one of Alex's nipples into his mouth. Alex finds this unusual. None of his other conquests have paid much attention to his torso area. Its either his ass, his slutty mouth or his cock. But he doesn't complain.

He closes his eyes while Jack's tongue traces his nipple. Jack gives the nipple a little nibble, making Alex groan, he then gets to work on the other nipple. His hands work on Alex's growing bulge, rubbing it, squeezing Alex's thick head.

"I wanna see your big cock." Jack asks Alex before pushing his hands past the waistband of Alex's jogging pants. Alec isn't wearing any underwear. Jack's hand grips the base of Alex's cock. He lazily strokes Alex's erection with one hand while he goes back to nibbling and sucking on Alex's nipples.

Alex uses his own hands to drop his jogging pants. Swagger gets a sight of his perfect dick and almost drools over it, literally. Sure its not as big or fat as Antonio's but it looks so appealing. Swagger licks the head of Alex's cock, rolling his tongue around Alex's piss slit.

"Fuck man. Don't tease." Alex pleads, he's throbbing down there and Jack is just making it worse. Jack adores the taste of Alex's pre-cum. He completely ignores Alex's requests to not tease and he licks the head again. Alex throws his head back at the feeling.

Alex is disappointed that Jack doesn't put his cock in his mouth.

"Turn around. I wanna see that fat ass." Jack says to Alex. Alex starts feeling happy again. He turns around and wiggles his butt.

"Your ass is amazing!" Jack yells out. Alex smirks. "You're gonna fuck it?" Alex asks.

"Fuck yes. I'm gonna fuck it, finger it and tongue your slutty, hairy ass." Jack informs him dominantly. He admires Alex's cheeks, kneading them with his hands before parting them and staring straight at Alex's still open, hairy hole. "You dirty fucker! You're wide open!" Jack moans out.

Alex has a cocky grin on his lips. "Who's been in there?" Jack asks, genuinely curious.

"Who hasn't?" Alex giggles.

"Cesaro." Jack shoots him down.

Alex pouts. "Not yet maybe. But he won't be able to resist my ass. Nobody ever can." Alex laughs.

Jack isn't going to argue. Instead he rams his finger inside Alex's hole to shut him up, followed by his tongue. Alex's hole is twitching and radiating heat. Swagger's tongue is doing wonders for his ass. Alex is panting. He just wants to the cock now. "Enough. Just fucking fuck me with that fat cock!" Alex demands.

Jack isn't happy that his tongue and finger fucking was short lived but he doesn't argue. Alex decides its his time to get on all fours, he does so on Jack and Antonio's double bed. He looks back at Jack with puppy dog eyes. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!" Alex cries. His hole wants to be filled.

Jack approaches Alex and lines his dick up with Alex's well loosened entrance. Without another word he forces his dick all the way inside Alex's hole. Alex lets out a huge groan. "Awh yes! Your cock feels so good in my ass, Jack! Move!" Alex screams out. Jack begins to move in and out of Alex's hole.

"Faster Jack, fuck me faster!" Alex whines. Jack is getting a little annoyed by Alex's impatience. "Fine you whiny little whore. You asked for it."

Jack slams back into Alex's hole and thrusts in and out at a fast pace, making Alex moan out in bliss. Alex's walls are only slightly tight against Jack's dick due to the double fucking he received less than an hour earlier so he has room to move around in there, just about anyway. "Yes yes yes, fuck me!" Alex grins, he loves being stuffed with cock. Especially fat ones. And Jack definitely satisfies him in that department.

"Fuck my ass. Fuck it with your big fucking dick." Alex begs.

Jack continues to pound Alex's hole, his hands gripping Alex's hips. All that can be heard is the sound of their moans and the sound of Jack's big balls slapping off Alex's skin as he fucks Alex's ass raw.

Jack soon finds Alex's special place and Alex is screaming out Jack's name followed by mumbled rambling that Jack cannot make out. "Yeah you like fat cock in your worn out hole!" Jack sniggers. He hits Alex's prostate each and every time he pounds into the guy's ass. Alex's moans are getting louder. Jack is sure that the hotel can hear them going at it but he's too close to the end to care right now.

The burning feeling rises to Jack's stomach and he knows he can't hold on any longer. Alex's pornographic moans and Alex's tightening walls gripping his dick are tipping him over the edge. "I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah, Swagger. Fill my ass with your hot, sticky cum. Fill me up! Now!" Alex demands. He's always so fucking demanding in the bedroom. Alex deliberately tenses his ass muscles, causing his walls to grip Jack's cock tighter

And that's all she wrote for Swagger, he releases a huge load of cum straight into Alex's hot hole. Alex grins, he can feel the cum shooting up his hole. Nothing feels better than being filled to the brim by manly fluids.

Jack is panting heavy. He reaches under Alex's back and grips hold of Alex's leaking cock. He furiously wanks the cock until Alex unloads all over Antonio and Jack's bed sheets.

The sweaty as hell Alex takes a few minutes to recuperate from that session while Alex cleans himself up. While Jack is in the bathroom getting cleaned up Alex quickly steals the underwear Jack was wearing. They are Antonio's after all. He puts the pants to his ass and waits for some of Jack's cum to drip onto them before placing them in his mouth and sucking the cum off.

Once he's done he gets dressed as quickly as possible and hides the underwear in his pocket before Jack comes back in.

"That was fun." Jack says. "I never get to top Antonio." he tells Alex. "Speaking of which, he'll be back soon. I think you should go."

Alex giggles "So you'll talk to him about me?" he asks Swagger.

"Why would I do that?" he responds with a smirk. Alex's grin turns upside down.

"You told me you'd let me fuck Antonio if I let you fuck me!" Alex yells out. He's pissed off now.

Jack chuckles "I lied." he gets up and grabs Alex by the arm before throwing him out of the room. Alex crashes onto the floor. Just as Alex gets up Swagger slams the door in his face.

You asshole!" Alex yells. He bangs on the door, causing a scene. Alicia Fox leaves her room next door to see what's going on. She's about to speak to Alex when he barks "Piss off!"

He storms back to his room in a pissed off mood.

x~

Jack Swagger needs more SMUT around here, he's very underrated IMO. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Alex isn't a happy bunny right now. I wonder who he's gonna take his anger out on next ;D haha. Reviews are most welcome. As are faves and follows :D


	7. AlexJustin

_Pairing: Alex/Justin Gabriel_

Alex slams the door to his room shut. How the fuck can Jack play him like that? All he wanted was a piece of Cesaro's cock.

Alex snaps, he starts throwing things around the room. He's pissed off.

"Whoa there, easy." comes the voice of the South African who is still cuffed to the leg of the bed, he's yawning.

Ah yes, Justin is still there. Laying across the floor with his hands cuffed to the bed. Alex smirks.

"Were you sleeping?" Alex wonders.

"Well what else was there for me to do? Are you gonna let me go now or not?" Justin asks.

Alex shrugs. "Not." he smirks.

Justin isn't pleased "Why not? I've learned my lesson I won't tell anyone."

"Hm. Maybe.. But I wanna have some fun with you first." Alex giggles. He walks over to Justin before getting down on his knees.

Justin looks up at his captor. When he sees Alex's hand hover over his shirt and lifting it up to see his abs, he bites his lip.

"Let me out of the cuffs and I'll do whatever you want." Justin bargains.

Alex shakes his head. "No. We're gonna play my way."

Alex has his hand under Justin's shirt, feeling the hard body underneath his fingertips. His hand reaches Justin's pectorals. Justin can't deny he is enjoying the hand feeling him up.

Alex grips onto one of Justin's nipples and gives it a sharp pinch. "Fucker!" Justin cries out.

Alex gives Justin a slap in anger. Alex is still angry from the whole Cesaro thing with Swagger moments ago.

Justin holds his cheek. He licks his lips. Alex looks hot as fuck when he's mad. "What's gotten you all worked up?" Justin asks.

"That fucking Swagger! I want Cesaro's massive cock inside me, pounding me." Alex hisses.

Justin chuckles at Alex's honesty. "Oh really?" Justin mumbles.

The seething Alex slaps Justin again. The slaps are going straight to Justin's groin. He has no way to hide the tent inside his pants, not that he really wants to anyway.

"What if I told you that I've been there?" Justin asks seductively.

"You've been pounded by Cesaro?" Alex yells.

Justin shakes his head. "Bitch, I don't take it up the ass like a pussy boy, I always top." he explains with a snigger.

Alex finds it hard to believe that Justin has never bottomed. And that Justin has topped Cesaro.

"No way." Alex says.

Justin nods. "Yes way. When he was on NXT, he let anyone fuck him. Kinda like you." Justin smirks at Alex. "Until he got to the main roster, then he settled down with Swagger."

Alex is shocked. "That bastard never came to me!" Alex yells. He spits on Justin's face. How dare he get to fuck around with Antonio!

Justin attempts to lick the spit from his cheek but its too difficult. Alex doesn't mind staring at Justin's hot tongue though. "Mmmm." Alex giggles.

Justin continues to poke his tongue out and wiggle it around for Alex's pleasure. Alex can't help but think about all the things Justin can do with that tongue.

Alex reaches his hand to Justin's tight erection, giving it a squeeze through the material. Justin moans out. "Fuck. Slutty tease." Justin drawls when Alex moves his hand.

"You've got a nice stiffy." Alex licks his lips. "I can help with that." he adds. "Oh I bet you can. You're such a cockwhore, Alex." Justin giggles. He raises his hips so his hard on scrapes against Alex's hand.

Justin repeats the process. Alex loves how slutty Justin looks like this. "Fuck, Justin." Alex moans out. He takes a look at Justin's face and their eyes meet. Alex can see the damage his earlier punch caused to Justin's jaw. His lip is slightly busted. But this isn't a turn off. If anything its a turn on.

Justin eases his hip movements and just stares at Alex's beautiful features, he's biting his lip at the sight of Alex. He writhes around across the floor to try and ease his straining erection.

"Let me help with that." Alex giggles as he reaches his hand for Justin's zipper. He can hear Justin's heavy breathing. Alex lowers Justin's zipper and slides down the jeans leaving Justin in his bright pink underpants.

Alex laughs. "Nice choice.." Justin isn't even embarrassed.

Justin kicks of the jeans that were around his ankles and giggles.

"You won't be a bottom bitch but you'll wear bright pink. Nice way to show your masculinity." Alex mocks.

"Just take them off and get on my dick like the whore you are!" Justin snaps.

"That's not very nice." Alex bites his lip. "Don't think you're really in a position to demand." Alex chuckles. Alex decides that he's gonna punish Justin for his mean choice of words. He stands up, leaving Justin confused.

He then watches Alex grin at him before he lowers his own pants, exposing his own semi hard cock. Justin can't help but wet his lips as the sight of Alex's dick brings back the memories of the club toilets. Alex sucking his dick while bouncing around on Briley's cock. It was so hot watching it.

Alex's cock looks delicious, too.

Alex approaches Justin again. He squats down in front of Justin's face and forces his dick straight into Justin's waiting mouth.

Justin gets straight to work on the dick, teasing the length with his tongue. He knows he's doing a good job by the sound of Alex's moaning.

He continues to work Alex's 9 inch shaft in his mouth, trying his hardest not to gag when Alex has stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Alex grips onto the back of Justin's head and then he thrusts his hips forward, trying to make his captive gag on his hot cock. He succeeds too but Justin has nowhere to go and despite his eyes watering and him choking on Alex's pole, he's forced to take Alex's brutal face fucking.

"Yeah choke on my dick you little bitch." Alex chuckles, letting small moans escape his lips while he receives this great blowjob. As he's thrusting into Justin's mouth, some of Swagger's cum seeps out of Alex's hole and down onto Justin's shirt.

"Argh!" Alex cries out. Justin sinks his teeth into Alex's pole. It stings. He withdraws from Justin's mouth and delivers him a cruel punch in the jaw.

Justin is dazed, his eye sight is pretty poor due to the tears on his face. "No biting." Alex growls. Justin just smirks at Alex.

"Antonio likes teeth." Justin grins. Ugh. Antonio must be a big slut. Alex is so jealous that Justin's even been able to get near his pole.

"Don't you talk about Antonio!" Alex hisses. He turns around and squats over Justin's face before parting his cheeks and pushing his ass back straight into Justin's face.

"Now shut up, whore!" Alex demands. Justin is delighted at his new found gag, Alex's beefy ass and his well fucked, cum dumpster.

"Mmm. This ass." Justin moans out in between darting his tongue inside Alex's hole and catching his breath. He dives straight back in.

Alex has the biggest, sluttiest grin on his face "Eat my fat ass." he wriggles his ass across Justin's face. Leaving some of Swagger's cum on Justin's face too where it still seeps out of his hole. Justin doesn't mind lapping up the cum one bit. He doesn't care whose cum it is, it tastes so good blended in with Alex's ass juices and sweat.

"Yeah that shut you up didn't it? That's right get your tongue right up there!" Alex demands. He can feel Justin's beard scraping against his hairy ass. He loves it. He loves even more, though, the sound of the South African's tongue lapping at his hole. The slurping noises.

Justin mumbles and groans under Alex. "Such an ass! I can't wait to fuck it senseless." Justin manages to moan out. He's about to attack Alex's hole again when Alex moves his ass, disappointing Justin.

"Oh no. You won't be fucking this ass Justy." Alex giggles. He roughly grabs Justin's straining dick through his shocking pink boxers, receiving a little groan in return.

Alex quickly pulls off Justin's underwear. He gives the head of Justin's dick a little flicker of his tongue. Justin closes his eyes. Pure bliss. God he's missed Alex's tongue on his shaft.

Alex parts Justin's legs and his next action shocks Justin. Alex lays down between Justin's legs and starts to lick at his ass. Justin has missed his tongue down there too. "Awh yeah!" Justin groans out.

Alex has a mischievous smirk on his sexy lips.

"I'm gonna be fucking you." Alex informs Justin, who is suddenly much less enthusiastic than he was. "W-What? No!" Justin cries out. Alex gets back onto his knees again. He nods at Justin.

"You're not fucking me! I told you. I'm nobody's bottom bitch!" Justin yells, almost threatening.

Alex laughs "Well now you are, you're my bottom bitch." Alex can't stop chuckling.

Justin kicks his legs in the air, trying frantically to stop Alex from lining his dick up with his unprepared hole. But its no use. Alex pins down his legs, he smirks at Justin, who's eyes are widened with fear and then he pushes at Justin's unprepared hole.

"Get off me!" Justin tries one final time before Alex breaches his walls, his ring opens up and accepts Alex's head.

"FUCK!" Justin cries out. He's writhing around the floor, trying poorly to get Alex out of him.

"Shit! So tight!" Alex groans out. He keeps his hands firmly on Justin's hips. Justin is in tears. It hurts so much. Alex is kind enough to not push in further until Justin is more comfortable.

After another 30 seconds, Alex starts pushing the rest of his dick in Justin's hole. Justin starts to scream so Alex picks up Justin's pinks boxers and shoves them in his mouth. "Bite these."

Justin does as he is told and eventually Alex is buried to the hilt inside Justin's extremely tight heat.

"FUCK ME!" Justin whines out. He's now enjoying this. Now he's used to having Alex's cock rammed up him.

Alex looks at Justin, he's still got some of Swagger's cum stuck in his facial hair. "You want it now huh slut?" Alex grits his teeth. He starts to move. Its a struggle though, Justin is so tight.

"Can tell you've never had a stiff cock up here before!" Alex moans out.

Justin is mumbling incoherently, Alex doesn't really care he just wants to fuck Justin and show him who is in charge. Justin has been nothing but a cocky bitch with him and this is Alex's payback. Sure, he does prefer to bottom but this time its more about control than pleasure.

Justin's walls finally start to loosen so Alex can move in and out faster, which he does. He is very quickly at a very rapid speed, Justin is crying out and moaning in Afrikaans as if his life depended on it.

"Take my fat cock you cocky little whore!" Alex roars.

"Mmmph fuck yeah fuck me, fuck me harder!" Justin pleads. Who'd have thought Justin would be begging for cock up his no-longer-virgin hole? Who'd have thought he'd be relatively pleased that Alex is dominating him? He starts to push himself down on Alex's cock, he's really getting into this.

Alex can feel his climax starting to build, he wants to slow down to drag this on for longer but he decides to bow down to Justin's demands and fuck him harder. He picks up the pace and continues to pound the tight hole of Justin Gabriel

"Mmm. Yeah! Fuck my ass! I'm such a slut, Alex. Your slut!" Justin cries out in pure bliss. His cock is slapping against his own abs and then off Alex's. His dick is leaking pre-cum all over the pair.

"Such a horny slut!" Alex moans out. "Fuck, I'm gonna blow!" Alex cries out before pulling out at the last minute and quickly shoving his cock straight back into Justin's hot mouth, almost choking the South African stud.

With no more words to be spoken and just a few sucks on the hard cock in his mouth, Justin is rewarded with Alex's satisfied cries and a massive thick, creamy load of cum straight down his inviting throat. He almost gags on the cock as his mouth is now overstuffed mouth.

Alex pulls out of Justin's mouth. Some of his cum drips down into Justin's facial hair and joins Swagger's. Alex wipes the last remnants of cum from his dick on the shirt Justin is still wearing before standing up.

Justin is confused. "Where are you going? I'm not done yet!" he wonders.

"Oh yes. We are done. Well I am anyway. This isn't about you." Alex tells Justin. Justin's dick is literally throbbing and leaking everywhere, making his abs shine.

"Don't be fucking cruel!" Justin cries. "I can't do anything myself I'm still cuffed here!" Justin yelps out. Alex sniggers.

Once Alex's clothes are back on he walks towards the door. "Will you at least uncuff me so I can deal with this myself?" Justin pleads.

Alex opens the door. "Hm. Let me think about that." he steps out of the door and grabs the handle. "No!" he slams the door shut and leaves the still horny Justin still cuffed to the bottom of the bed. He has a huge grin on his face as he walks towards the elevator.

"That'll teach him for being a bitch." Alex mumbles to himself, satisfied that Justin has now been silenced.

x~

First off, I want to say I'm sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. I've been been rather busy and had some problems to deal with. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Alex's revenge on Justin. Please review/fav/follow or don't, whatever. The next chapter will feature either Alex/Dolph, Alex/Cody, Alex/Corey or Alex/Jake (Carter that is, not Hager. :P) if anyone wants to request which of those I should do next, I'll be sure to do it. :D


	8. AlexCorey Graves

_Alex Riley/Corey Graves_

"1.. 2.. 3." the referee pounds on the mat three times. Alex has just been forced to lose to Graves once again. Not that he minds. He usually would but not to Graves. He gets to have Graves on top of him for three seconds. How he wishes it was longer.

Just like last time, Graves was groping him during the match. Alex almost creamed himself at least twice.

Alex sells the finish for another few seconds before rolling out of the ring, holding his head as he walks up the ramp to the back. Graves is still inside the ring staring Alex down.

Alex needs to get out of the eye of the crowd, those eyes staring back at him. The sweat dripping from Graves and the thoughts running through Alex's head are really starting to take effect on his body. Namely his groin.

As soon as he reaches the back he runs towards the locker rooms to cool off. Unfortunately the locker room isn't empty. Jake Carter stands at his own locker, in his ring gear. "Hey there, Riley."

Alex nods in his direction as if to say 'Hey.'

"Nice job out there." Jake turns around to face Alex.

"You saw?" Alex asks. He takes a seat on the bench. The same bench he topped Curt on not too long ago.

Jake nods his head. "Yeah, I did. It was a very _hands on_ match." Jake grins.

Alex is curious. "How do you mean?"

Jake takes a seat next to Alex.

"Corey.. Is great with his hands." Jake taunts. "Really great." he recalls the times when he would wind up his former tag team partner until he gave in and fucked him like no tomorrow.

"If you beg him enough, he will fuck you. I'd know. But he doesn't play nice. And he NEVER sucks dick." Jake giggles out.

Alex is stunned that Jake is telling him this. Is he that obvious? And he's also shocked that Corey has fucked Jake.

"Graves is a dick whore?" Alex wonders.

Jake shakes his head. "No. He likes pussy. But if you make him horny enough, any hole will do." he smirks. Jake's words go straight to Alex's groin. Jake notices the tent Alex is sporting and he licks his lips.

"Look at that. You're already hard for him." Carter mocks.

Alex is embarrassed when the door flies open and Graves walks in himself. Jake sniggers. He leans over to Alex's ear and whispers "He likes Emma. A fucking lot. Wind him up about her. I guarantee it'll work." Jake runs his hand over Alex's strained length. "I'll be back to collect my reward after my match." he winks at Alex before making a swift exit.

Graves completely ignored the two talkers and headed straight for the showers. Its part of his routine. After every match he'll be straight into the showers.

Alex watches him walk into the shower area and bites his lip. Images start to run through his head. Graves all soaped up, the water all over his body, his hands roaming every inch of that hard body.

"Mmm. Fuck. Carter better be right." he sighs to himself. He stands up, strips off and heads to the showers to join the tattooed stud.

He's delighted by the sight he receives in front of him. There's Graves with his back to Alex, that perfect ass on view, the water pouring down his ass. He can hear Cory moaning out. Its such an erotic moan. Alex closes in and get under the shower next to Graves'. He stares at the mans ass. That is, until Graves turns around. His eyes are closed and his cock is in full display in front of Alex.

Alex can't help himself. He grips his stiff cock and starts to beat off to the sight before him. He moans out. "Fuck me." and with that, Graves' eyes open and he sees Alex standing there, holding his dick in his hand.

"The fuck are you doing?" Graves asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alex smirks. "I'm watching you shower." Alex says, stating the obvious.

"Erm.. Why? You a fag?" Graves inquires.

Alex giggles. "That's not a very nice term. But yes. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Whichever one of those two answers is gonna get that dick inside me quicker." Alex winks.

Graves can't believe it. "You sick fucker. I don't do guys, I love pussy. You're barking up the wrong tree." Graves dismisses him.

Alex chuckles "Like Emma's pussy?" he asks. Corey shudders at Emma's name. "Don't even go there." Corey warns. Alex doesn't listen though.

"I went there." Alex giggles.

"Went where?" Corey asks.

He watches Alex sink to his knees until he's eye level with Graves' hot cock. "I. Fucked. Emma." Alex winks. He can see the jealousy in Corey's eyes. He presses on. "Twice actually. Best pussy I've ever had. Not that I rate pussy much these days." Alex says, staring at Corey's growing cock. "Mmm. That's right, get hard for me."

He feels a sharp pain in his jaw as he is thrown to the wet floor by the now angry Graves. "You asshole!" Graves spits down at Alex. "I told you, I'm no fag! I'm not gonna fuck you. Not now, not ever." Graves tells him. "Now back off or I'll do more than shove you." he threatens.

Alex giggles. "Yes please. Get angry with me. Go on." Alex begs. He looks up into Corey's anger filled, jealous eyes with a mischievous smirk across his lips.

"Emma." "Emma." "Emma." Alex repeats, teasing Graves. Graves tries to ignore him, he turns back around and continues his shower. His ass is now in Alex's view and Alex, as always is feeling adventurous.

"Come on, Graves." Alex whispers. He watches as the water drips down Corey's ass, down the crack. He bites his lip.

"Go away." Graves says sternly. "I told you, I'm not interested." he persists.

Alex being Alex, he won't take no for an answer. He reaches out for Graves' ass, kneading the flesh of his cheeks. Corey should really stop Alex but he doesn't. He's horny from hearing about Emma in bed and Alex's hands feel surprisingly good on his skin. He relaxes himself into Alex's touch.

"Stop.." Graves moans out very weakly. Alex bites his lip. He parts Graves' cheeks.

"What a hole." Alex giggles.

"If you touch it I swear to god I will kill you!" Grave yells. Anger taking over him once again. Alex laughs him off and instead runs his finger around Graves' hole.

Corey quickly moves away and turns around. "You little dirty prick." Corey groans out, without warning he shoves his 7 inch shaft straight into Alex's waiting mouth, Alex is happy to accept his cock and immediately goes to work. His tongue works the shaft inside his mouth.

"Dirty bitch, suck my dick. Yeah, suck that cock." Corey begins to thrust into Alex's mouth.

"I'm gonna fuck those pretty little cock sucking lips." he brings hand down and rams Alex's head further down his shaft. The water cascading down on the pair getting barely noticed anymore by either man as the face fucking heats up very quickly.

Corey is picking up the pace on his face fucking, thrusting into Alex's mouth at rapid speed, Alex doesn't even gag so Corey makes it his mission to try and make him.

"Choke on my dick!" Graves growls, the pace picking up once again. His hands firmly on the back of Alex's head. Alex couldn't move even if he wanted to, not that he does anyway. He is just taking the brutal face fuck.

Alex's moaning and groaning is tipping Corey over the edge so he quickly withdraws his cock from Alex's mouth. He doesn't want this to end to soon. He takes his dick and smacks it across Alex's cheek, who tries to catch the cock in his mouth.

"Give me!" Alex pleads but Corey refuses. Instead he turns around and grips the shower wall, opening his legs. Alex is now staring at Graves' firm posterior.

"Who knew you liked getting rimmed?" Alex asked him before parting those cheeks and salivating at the sight of Corey's hole.

He dives right into Graves' hole. Alex's tongue sends shivers up the tattooed studs spine. Most of the women hes been with don't want to eat his ass but Alex is a whole different story. He loves hole!

"Mmmph!" Corey moans out, gripping onto the shower wall hard as Alex's tongue delves deeper into his asshole. Graves' grunts of approval convince Alex to go deeper in.

"Yeah! Eat that ass! Tongue my hole." Graves sluttishly moans out. "This what you wanted you sick fuck?" Graves wonders. Alex lets out a mumbled "Yes."

Alex can taste the sweat between Graves' ass cheeks smearing all over his face as he ravishes up the hole like a hungry dog.

Graves' cock is solid as a rock, its starting to get painful so he regrettably makes Alex withdraw his tongue.

Alex is visibly disappointed but also delighted at the same time as he knows what's coming next. He rather boldly stands up gives Graves a very slutty grin and then turns to and grips the shower wall next to Graves. His hole twitches with anticipation.

"Awh! Yes fuck me, Graves! Fuck me!" Alex joyfully begs.

Graves checks out Alex's big, beefy ass. "Fucking hell. What a hot ass." he raises his hand and brings it crashing down against Alex's soft flesh. He watches Alex's ass rattle and Alex hisses like a bitch.

"Spank me! Spank my ass. I'm such a tease. Emma loves my ass too." Alex jokes, knowing Graves will lose it again. And he does. Graves slaps his ass over and over getting harder each time. Alex's moaning getting louder and his ass cheeks getting redder by the second. Alex continues to chant Emma's name, encouraging Graves to spank him harder and harder.

Graves leans in to Alex's face and gives him a menacing look "Shut up, bitch!" he yells to Alex who does nothing but smirk.

"Why don't you make me." Alex giggles. Graves positions himself behind Alex and parts his cheeks. He can feel the heat radiating from his ass, its slippery from the water that has continued to cascade down the pair during their session.

"FUCK ME!" Alex demands. He parts his legs further to expose his hole to Graves. Graves runs a finger over the hole and gently pushes it inside. Alex moans out quietly. "Tease!" he cries out. "Just fucking fuck me! Teach me a lesson for fucking Emma. Making her scream. Make me scream. Perfect revenge, go on!" Alex whines.

Graves is surprised that he feels his hole twitching when Alex says "Making her scream." he wonders if Alex really is that good or if he's just winding him up. But he'll have to wait to find out. While Alex is groaning out obscenely, Graves grips his stiff cock and lines himself up with Alex's wet hole.

Alex pushes his ass back against the tool and his hole opens up enough to accept the head. Graves throws his head back as the tight heat constricts his cock.

"Awh shit! So tight." Graves moans out. The water from the shower head is now splashing straight onto his face, cooling him off. Alex doesn't feel satisfied enough at the moment so he pushes his ass back further down Graves' pole, not settling until he's filled with the tattooed studs cock.

"Move bitch!" Alex cries out. This action causes Graves to reach around and grip Alex's throat. "Don't you dare get lippy with me. I will destroy you!" he warns Alex.

"As long as its with your big cock I'm all for that!" Alex replies.

Graves giggles. "Dirty fuck!" he then thrusts himself all the way inside Alex's hole with a lot of force, causing their skins to connect hard and Alex's head hits the shower wall, slightly dazing him. Graves' hand still grips Alex's throat as he starts to move at an alarming pace inside Alex's hot hole.

Alex is moaning like a porn star. One incredibly happy porn star. Alex runs a hand through his wet hair and bites his lip. "Yeah go rough on me. I want it all. Give me the best you've got! Imagine I'm Emma. Come on, fuck my boy pussy!" Alex manages to moan out the whole sentence with relative ease despite the constant panting and grunting he is being forced to have.

Graves is stunned that Alex is being such a whore but as soon as he hears Emma's name he loses all self control. He grips Alex's throat much tighter. Almost stopping Alex's breathing, which turns Alex on. He then slams Alex into the wall hard, crashing Alex's head against it with a thud. Then he picks up the pace on Alex's hole. He's determined to cause Alex as much pain as possible.

"Mmmph fuck!" Alex cries out. His face is a little sore from Corey's actions but he doesn't give a damn and all that pain is overridden with sheer pleased as soon as Corey finds his prostate. Alex can't contain himself, he lets out the sluttiest moan he has ever done, taunting Graves over the edge.

The fucking continues for a couple more minutes, all that can be heard now are Alex's hisses and the pairs grunting and groaning.

Graves gives Alex's back one hell o a slap and that causes Alex to tense his body up, including his hole, his walls now suffocating Graves' hot dick. That's all Graves has and he very quickly withdraws from Alex's hole.

"Turn around. On your fucking knees!" Graves barks, wanking his cock at a furious pace as he feels his climax approaching.

"Yes, sir!" Alex smirks as he sinks to his knees in front of Graves. He watches Graves jack his cock and opens his mouth wide, waiting for Graves' cum.

"Such a slut!" Graves roars out. He grabs Alex's head and roughly forces his face into Graves' hips before shooting his load all over Alex's face. The cum just keeps spilling from Graves' cock, its in Alex's hair, on his cheek, his eyelids, his mouth, absolutely everywhere.

Finally the cum stops filling from his cock and he sighs out after being completely satisfied. He looks down at Alex, who is now licking his lips, covered in cum. He's delighted to see Alex like this. His little whore. He isn't surprised to see Alex scraping the cum from his face and lapping it up.

Alex's dick is hard as a rock but Graves isn't interested in helping Alex out. Instead he gives Alex a spiteful kick, knocking Alex to the ground before he wipes his dick clean and leaving the showers.

"What about me?!" Alex whines.

"Get your new buddy, Jake, to help you." Corey suggests.

Alex sighs before he falls asleep on the floor of the showers, from complete exhaustion. He comes around a few minutes later and Graves is nowhere to be seen. He picks himself up from the floor and goes into the locker room. He sighs to himself at the though of having to beat himself off to a climax but that's when he decides to take Corey up on his advice. He wants to go and thank Jake for the tips.

x~

I'm sorry it took so long, I've had some problems and also I lost my creative spirit for a few days as well. But here it finally is. Reviews are most welcomed. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. The next pairing is Alex/Jake and then we'll have Alex in a situation he has never been in before ;) Thanks for reading! :)


	9. AlexJake

_Pairing: Alex/Jake Carter_

Alex is so grateful for his fuckfest with Graves but he's also incredibly disappointed that Graves didn't let him release. He has decided to wait for Carter to finish his match and Carter will help him unload. So here Alex is waiting backstage, right by the ramp. He wants Carter when he's at his sweatiest so he plans on jumping him as soon as he gets out of sight of the crowd.

Alex is greeted by some of the backstage workers as he waits for Carter. He can see a couple of the guys walking around, Paige and Summer are approaching him as well. More approaching the stage since they are due on after Jake. This is how Alex knows Jake's almost finished his match. His semi hard cock twitches in his pants. He can't wait to have a session with Jake. The girls now arrive and stand next to Alex.

"Hey!" Paige smiles at Alex. Alex has to hide his bulge from view by standing behind a table nearby. "Hey." Alex responds. "What are you doing here? You've already had your match, silly." Summer informs him. Alex shakes his head "I know. I'm just.. Waiting for someone." he looks down. Paige gets the wrong idea of the situation.

"You were waiting for one of us weren't you? Aww!" she laughs with Summer. Alex is quick to jump in and say "No" though, it only made it sound worse. He figures rather than explaining how he's waiting to suck on Jake's cock and get pounded into oblivion he'd let the girls think what they want. "Okay. Yeah. Maybe." he says to the pair.

The two girls smile at each other. "Which one then?" Summer smiles. "I bet its me." she smirks at Paige who brushes her off. "Bitch, please."

Alex doesn't know what to say now. For once in his life he doesn't know what to say. He looks at Paige and points towards her. He shakes his head at this action but its still easier than explaining and he'd rather have Paige believe he likes her than that bitch Summer. She obsesses over every guy she's ever been with. And that's a LOT of guys.

Paige's smile grows "Aw. I'm flattered but I have a boyfriend." she tells him, letting him down gently. Alex's insides are screaming with joy but he acts like he's slightly hurt just so they piss off.

He doesn't need to wait long. Xavier Woods' music hits signalling the end of the match going on inside the ring. The girls get ready to go on and Alex gets himself into position to jump Carter when he leaves. His slutty instincts kick in. He wets his lips as he thinks about Jake pounding his hole. Any of his holes for that.

A few seconds later and there he comes, a very very sweaty Jake Carter walks into Alex's view. Alex pounces straight away, grabbing Jake by the back of his trunks and pulling him into a nearby storeroom "The fuck?" Jake asks until he turns around and realizes who it is. "Oh. This explains everything." Jake giggles. Alex is on his face straight away darting his tongue across Jake's forehead, lapping up the sweat that is pouring from Jake's head.

Jake laughs. "Fuck." he moans out when Alex puts his mouth to Jake's and licks his lips. Jake's lips part and accepts Alex's tongue. Alex explores Jake's warm mouth for a couple of seconds before slipping his tongue out of Jake's willing mouth. "That's the plan."Alex whispers in his ear. Alex puts his hands on Jake's hips and grips them tightly. He lowers his head to Jake's neck and starts to nip and suck at it. Jake is still coming to terms with what is going on around him. His eyes close, Alex's mouth feels so good on his skin.

"Mmmmph. Right here?" he asks Alex. Alex bites down on Jake's neck, leaving a mark before removing his mouth from Jake. Alex nods his head. "Of course. I want your cock." Alex boldly responds. He reaches out his left hand to grab at Jake's bulge. He gives it a firm squeeze. The dick twitches in his hand and Alex smirks. "I want your cock right now." he adds in a slutty tone. Jake bites his lip.

Alex's hand continues to guide itself around Jake's bulge, feeling his cock harden. "Mm. Feels like you've got a chubby cock. I love chubby cock." Alex sinks to his knees so he's eye level with the bulge. He doesn't care that the small storeroom's floor is dirty or that there is barely any room to breathe. He uses both hands to knead Jake's now semi hard cock through his ring trunks.

Jake is beginning to get agitated so he grabs the back of Alex's head and pulls him towards his growing bulge, not stopping until Alex's head is buried in his groin. He expects Alex to say something but instead Alex whips his tongue out and trails his tongue over the thickening fabric. His hands now groping Jake's hot ass

"That's right. On your knees, begging for cock in a dirty storeroom. Such a fucking whore." Jake says clearly gaining his confidence.

Alex has had enough of teasing Jake and decides to take things up a notch, very quickly pulling down Jake's trunks in one swift movement, Jake's cock bounces off Alex's cheeks as soon as its released from its confines. Alex giggles as the pre-cum leaking from Jake's cock, plasters his cheek. "We don't have much time." Alex says, gripping the base of Jake's cock and giving the head a quick lick, Alex relishing the taste of Jake's pre-cum.

"Need fucking." Alex says to him before taking Jake's hairy, hefty balls in his hand. He rolls them around in his hand.

Jake laughs "I bet you do. Dirty fuck."

Alex admires Jake's big balls. He wonders just how full they are. He buries his head in them and attacks each one in turn, with his tongue. "You'd best be full of cum. I'm so hungry." Alex purrs. Jake's hand is resting on the back of Alex's head while Alex works his nuts.

Alex's tongue licks at both of Jake's balls one more time before he removes his head from the sweaty, salty balls. He looks up at Jake, who's mouth is open, his tongue sneaking through his lips. Their eyes connect. Alex breaks the trance of looking into his conquests eyes to take Jake's rock solid 8 inches down his throat in one movement.

Jake's head flies back as Alex's warm, wet mouth deep throats him within seconds. His head hits the wall behind him hard and he becomes slightly disoriented, which strangely adds to the eroticism of fucking a stud like Riley in a small, dirty storeroom. There's no lock on the door and anybody could walk by and hear them. This is probably the hottest experience of Jake's life.

"Holy fuck! You know how to take a cock." Jake moans out. Just when Alex wants to come up for air Jake puts both of his hands on the back of Alex's head and holds him in place, refusing to let Alex go anywhere. Alex is surprised but he doesn't really mind. Jake then starts to thrust his dick inside Alex's mouth, giving Alex a face fucking.

Alex moans out around the cock in his mouth, the vibrations only adding to Jake's pleasure. He can feel his release approaching fast but he doesn't want this to end now. He pries Alex from his solid cock, it really is like a firm pry because Alex wanted it all down his throat and was stubborn. Jake had to grab a fistful of hair to get the man from his dick.

Alex groans and pouts at Jake. "Bitch, I wanted you to blow your load in my mouth!" Alex growls, apparently rather angry. Jake's hand is still nestled in Alex's hair. "So you don't want to get fucked?" Jake asks the horny slut on his knees in front of him. Alex's hole twitches furiously. He doesn't need telling twice, he gets off his knees and turns his back to Carter.

Alex grips the wall and bends over slightly, as much as he can in the small room and Jake takes this as his queue, he pulls down Alex's pants and underwear to just below his ass, Alex's huge ass hitting the cool air of the room. Jake grips his own cock with a smirk and starts slapping his chubby dick off Alex's pert cheeks. The sound of skin connecting with skin is very erotic to Alex.

Jake continues to slap his dick off Alex's ass until Alex begs him to take it up a notch. Jake reaches forward and puts his finger in Alex's mouth, the other man coating his conquests finger. Alex knows exactly where the finger is going to end up.

Alex can't wait. He pushes his ass back until it rests against Jake's leg. He moans around the finger in his mouth and Jake laughs at Alex's desperation.

Jake uses his other hand to work at Alex's hot hole, inserting the tip of his finger in with ease. He earns himself moans from Alex's cock sucking lips. He slips his finger further into Alex's cavern and twists his finger around in the hole. Alex pushes back on the finger, essentially helping Jake with his finger fucking.

"This ass is hot!" Jake licks his lips when he takes his finger from Alex's mouth and slaps his ass. He loves the way Alex's fat ass cheeks jiggle for seconds after impact.

"Wow. Fuck." Jake moans out as he watches it jiggle after a second slap. "Mmm."

He removes his finger from Alex's hole and Alex sighs. Alex looks back at Jake, wondering why he stopped but he's delighted by the response. Jake is staring at Alex's ass, his hands keeping Alex's cheeks pried open. Jake drops to his knees to get an eye-level look at Alex's hole. "Shit, look at that. Hairy bastard!" Jake grunts before diving right into Alex's cheeks and lapping at his hairy hole.

Alex is in bliss right now. Carter is on his knees rimming him, this is possibly Alex's favorite thing about sex, getting his ass eaten by horny men.

"Eat that ass!" Alex whines out, he shakes his ass around Jake's mouth, allowing Jake's tongue to push inside further. Jake can taste the musky sweat and the unmistakeable smell of man during his feast.

Alex, however, is getting very impatient with Jake's refusal to just fuck him and this leads him to ram his ass back hard, knocking Jake back, into a sitting position, against the wall. Jake is incredibly turned on by Jake's action and despite being wedged against the wall and Alex's ass, he is still attacking Alex's hole.

"You whore!" Alex yells out.

The pair are completely unaware that somebody has been standing outside the door to the storeroom this whole time and is listening to the whole scenario play out.

Jake continues to eat Alex's hole until Alex lets him breathe. He turns to look at Jake on the floor, he's out of breath and his eyes are swollen, its so hot to Alex to know that he is the cause.

While Jake is panting and catching his breath, Alex is fully removing his pants. Before Jake knows what's going on, Alex impales himself on Jake's rock hard, throbbing cock!

"Holy fuck!" Jake cries out. He wasn't expecting Alex to be so bold. Alex moans at the feeling of Jake's cock stuffing his open hole.

Alex rides Jake's cock. Despite the awkward position the pair are in, Jake is almost fully inside Alex and the pair are moaning like whores, inadvertently letting the man outside here the pair, not that either of them even care right now.

"Shit, ride that dick!" Jake mumbles out.

Alex giggles before jamming his ass down on the rest of Jake's cock, causing Jake to cry out.

"Your cock.. So chubby. Mmm" Alex moans out between bouncing on Jake's cock like the whore he is.

Jake can feel his load building once again, he is disappointed with himself because he wants this to go on forever but once Alex tenses his ass muscles around his dick he can't handle it anymore and he shoots his load up Alex's chute with an erotic cry of satisfaction.

Not to be outdone, Alex continues to bounce on the dick for a few more moments, he starts to pump his dick at a rapid pace as he tries to bring himself to a sticky climax. Jake is crying with pleasure as Alex continues to ride him.

When Alex feels himself passing the point of no return he pries himself from Jake's semi-hard, wet, sticky cock. Jake's huge load gushes from Alex's opened up hole and drips down his leg. Alex turns himself to face the worn out Jake, who is still sat resting against the wall and he jacks his cock right in Jake's face. Jake is eye-level with Alex's cock and he can't help but lick his lips at the thought of getting a facial.

He doesn't have to wait long and before he can even request it, Alex cries out as cock erupts with cum, every single drop of the 6 jets hits Jake's face, covering his face and hair in cum. He didn't even have time to open his mouth. Some of Alex's cum goes in Jake's eye and it makes Jake's eyes water. Alex doesn't give a damn though and continues to pump his cum out all over Jake's face.

A few seconds later and its all over. Alex looks down at Jake. He grins to himself at how slutty Jake looks with his cum plastered on his face. Jake made no effort to remove the cum at all.

"Right in the eye." Jake giggles.

"Ouch. Sorry." Alex laughs with the blond, who shrugs it off.

"Don't apologize! That was so hot!" Jake smiles.

"I.. I can't take you seriously when my cum is all over you." Alex chuckles. He grabs his clothing and puts it back on. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to make himself look as he did before he entered the storeroom but its a hard job. Jake has still made no effort to move, he's rather content to just sit on the dirty storeroom floor for a while.

"Anyway, thanks for that." Alex giggles. He is preparing to leave Jake in the storeroom. He can't resist his next move, though. Jake looks up at him, his bulging eyes and the cum all over his face is too tempting for Alex. He leans down and kisses Jake's soft lips, taking some of his own cum into his mouth as he does so.

Jake's lips lock with his for a few moments before Alex breaks the kiss and opens the door to the storeroom. As soon as the door opens he knows they have been caught. The man who saw them is staring him right in the face.

The man stares at Alex's cum on Alex's lip and, shockingly to Alex, he uses his finger to wipe it off and then feeds it to Alex.

Alex can't believe this!

x-

_Thanks for being patient with me! I had a writers block for a while and then loads of stuff came up so I couldn't upload this as fast as I'd have liked. Anyways, hope you like this. Reviews and faves are welcomed. Who do you think the guy is? I'll give you a hint here by telling you that in the next chapter, Alex takes on an entire stable!_


End file.
